Interview
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Vous voulez mieux connaître les auteurs de la catégorie NCIS? Et bien... Toutes vos réponses ici! Aujourd'hui: PLINETTEEEEEEEEE !
1. Washington Jones

_Vous connaissez peut-être PinkBlueGreen… Cette fille, là, qui n'arrête pas de publier sur FF. Et bien, aujourd'hui, elle a décidé de changer de métier, et donc, de devenir journaliste ! Oui, mais pas n'importe quelle journaliste... Non ! Journaliste sur NCIS !  
>Et quoi de mieux pour commencer que d'interviewer les auteurs des fictions NCIS ?<em>

_PBG a donc décroché son téléphone (un rose, avec un pingouin en fond d'écran) et contacté la première auteure qu'elle a lu sur ce merveilleux site, la grande, l'illustre, l'incroyable… Washington-Jones ! _

_Elles se retrouvent dans un petit café aux couleurs de leur série préférée (avec plein de posters de NCIS… Sans Vance) en ce beau samedi, prêtes à se lancer dans l'interview du siècle._

_PinkBlueGreen commande un camion citerne de soda pour elle, un caf-pow pour Washington-Jones, sort son carnet rose, attrape un stylo fushia, met ses lunettes de journaliste-qui-fait-super-intelligente et se racle la gorge. Washington-Jones range ses crayolas dans son sac à main, croise les mains devant elle et fait un sourire à la DiNozzo._

* * *

><p><em>Début de l'interview.<em>

**PBG : Bonjour Washington-Jones! Peux-tu nous parler de toi en quelques mots?**  
>WJ : Bonjour PinkBlueGreen ! Bien sûr, je peux le faire mais… il faut savoir que je suis assez bavarde, volubile et que mes réponses risquent parfois de ne pas paraître cohérentes… c'est la malédiction de la rhétorique irlandaise. C'est… c'est le mal dont souffre Michael Weatherly en interview, lui aussi… Enfin, tu voulais que je parle de moi ? Et bien… Je suis petite, pas très grande, un peu âgée et je suis une Jones. Aucun lien de parenté avec Indiana (l'aventurier, s'entend). J'aime le Bleu et le Vert (d'où notre grande amitié à toute les deux) et je respire du caf-pow tous les matins.<br>Plus sérieusement (je t'avais prévenue que j'étais volubile ! Je ne suis que digressions ! ), je suis une jeune étudiante qui peut parler des heures entières de séries TV (en particulier quand il y a un italien aux yeux verts à l'écran) et qui adore .

**Toi et NCIS, c'est une grande histoire d'amour, non? Ça a commencé quand?**  
>Une grande histoire d'amour ? Tu rigoles ? C'est une quadralogie en plusieurs cycles !<br>Ça a commencé au collège. Je devais partir en Bretagne et, pendant que mes parents finissaient leurs valises, je me suis installée devant la TV avec mes frères. Et j'ai zappé. Tony avait la peste. Je suis tombée amoureuse.

_Les violons se font entendre derrière la table des deux jeunes femmes. PinkBlueGreen jette un regard noir à l'orchestre. Ils partent. Elle toussote et reprend._

**Ton personnage préféré, c'est le brillantissime, Tony DiNozzo, je suppose...! Pourquoi?**  
>Tu supposes pas mal du tout. Je l'aime énormément. Mais, ce n'est pas le seul que j'adore. Pourtant, Tony reste mon chouchou en toutes circonstances. Bon, c'est vrai qu'on peut remarquer un certain empâtement de la silhouette au fil des saisons, mais c'est à cause du tournage de « Charlie Valentine ». Tony DiNozzo, c'est… l'humour Irlandais mêlé à l'inconvenance italienne la plus adorable. Et puis, il passe son temps à manipuler son monde, ce qui prouve qu'il est le personnage le plus travaillé (donc, le préféré des scénaristes), il enchaîne les personnalités sans que personne ne se rende de rien et il souffre plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Pour moi, Tony, c'est le personnage qui rend la série plus profonde, parce que c'est lui qui apporte de l'émotion en fait. C'est le personnage le plus « réel » et « réaliste ». On sent bien que si Tony mourrait, la série aurait moins (voir plus du tout) de sens.<p>

**Je le pense aussi ! Et ton couple préféré? Explique moi bien pourquoi?**

_Sourire carnassier de la journaliste._  
>Mon couple préféré… Aaah, petite vicieuse, tu veux que je me fasse lyncher par la foule, c'est ça ? Tu veux me voler mes lecteurs ? Et bien, je préfère mourir la Tate (xD) haute que de trahir celle que je pense être la Juliette de notre Roméo ! J'aime Kate et Tony, le Tate. J'ai toujours trouvé que leur relation avait un petit quelque chose de magique, de profond, de malicieux (voir mutin). Tony a besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre ce qu'il a vécu, et qui puisse l'aider à s'en relever. Donc, pour moi, c'est Kate. Après, je n'ai connu que SWAK (le baiser du Tueur en VF) comme premier épisode (je suis allée me coucher après) et du coup, pour moi, il y avait quelque chose entre ses deux-là. Si les scénaristes n'avaient pas eu à tuer Kate, Tony et elle seraient ensemble. C'était prévu initialement. Donc, désolée d'y aller si méchamment mais, Ziva n'était qu'une Kate de remplacement quand elle est entrée au NCIS. Tu veux que je t'explique BIEN pourquoi ? Les œillades entre Kate et Tony, les chamailleries incessantes (sans jamais aller trop loin : ils n'avaient pas à se donner de limite, ils savaient naturellement quand le terrain était miné). Il y avait un respect mutuel et une réelle envie de découvrir l'autre. Et on savait que Kate avait déjà enfreint la règle numéro douze quand elle travaillait au USSS ! (et ça, c'est un détail non négligeable). Mais bon, j'en ai d'autres ! Par exemple, dans Twilight, quand McGee veut faire marcher Tony, il veut lui faire croire que Kate l'aime. Et Tony répond instinctivement « Non, elle est trop intelligente pour ça ». C'est la première, la seule et UNIQUE fois où Tony parle ainsi d'une femme. Il ne le fera jamais pour Ziva. Pareil, quand elle lui lance « SexMachine », il est complètement détruit (alors que d'ordinaire, seule l'opinion d'Abby compte.) Et c'est à elle qu'il demande de jouer sa « femme » au téléphone. Il a même envie de trois mini-KateNozzo ! Et puis, je ne peux pas non plus tout expliquer mais, pour moi, Kate est toujours là. Tate forever ! (ou McNozzo !)<br>**  
>Mais alors, quand on te dit Tee-Vah, tu penses quoi?<strong>  
>Je pense… Je ne pense pas ! Enfin, je pense à vos fics. Je peux accepter du Tiva quand il est TRES bien écrit, léger et qu'il ne dénature pas Tony (ni Ziva). Ou alors, dans le cadre d'un BaRaytt (EJ Barett+ CIRay Cruz). Mais je ne pourrais jamais accepter du Tiva dans la série elle-même. C'est… c'est trop dur pour moi. Donc, à vos claviers, mais n'envoyez pas vos fics à Bellisario ! (ou je lance la police de Pizzas à vos trousses !)<p>

_Yeux de petite malheureuse de PinkBlueGreen (si si, les mêmes que le chat Potté!)._

**Tu nous aimes quand même, nous, les gens qui aiment le Tiva?**  
>Bien sûr que je vous aime ! J'ai même écrit une fic pour des fans de Tiva. « Un Ecrin Vide ». C'est du Tiva-BaRaytt, mais c'est du Washington-Jones. Après tout, vous m'avez acceptée malgré ma différence, non ?<p>

**Bien sûr qu'on t'a accepté ! Tu es notre reine du Tate ! Nouvelle question : Si tu devais passer dix minutes dans les locaux du NCIS, tu ferais quoi?**  
>Seulement dix minutes ? Hmm… je frapperai un agent pour être mise en garde à vue, et rester quarante-huit heures ! (et pour me faire interroger par Gibbs, je frapperai Tony^^)<p>

_PinkBlueGreen tape dans la main de Washington-Jones._ _Yeah!_

**C'est super malin !Tu es un génie, Washington-Jones ! Va falloir que je prenne des cours avec toi !Et sinon, si tu devais dire 5 mots à Tony DiNozzo, ça serait quoi?**  
>Tá grá agam duit (je t'aime, en gaélique). Ca me permettrait de me faire engager par Gibbs et d'enfreindre la règle numéro douze ni vu, ni connu, et de vérifier ma théorie sur les origines de Madame Paddington-DiNozzo.)<br>**  
>Parlons un peu de toi…Si tu devais te rapprocher du caractère d'un agent, ça serait...?<strong>  
>A ton avis ? xD Je suis… bavarde comme Tony, avec ses moments d'excitations complètement déplacés et sa bougeotte constante. Je n'ai pas une aussi bonne vue que lui, ni son sens de l'humour (à mon grand regret) mais je fonctionne comme lui (je donne l'impression de passer ma vie à ne rien faire pour obtenir des résultats satisfaisants dans mes projets). Je trompe l'ennemi en lui dévoilant ce qui n'a pas d'importance (comme l'Aubergine, par exemple) et au final, j'arrive à me fondre dans la masse, comme si j'étais un croisement entre Kate et lui. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'aime tellement Kate.<p>

**Un objet du NCIS que tu aimerais avoir?**  
>Il y en a tellement ! Mais je dirai : la casquette de Tony. Sans hésiter.<p>

**Concernant toi et les fanfictions… Tu as commencé à écrire quand?**  
>J'ai commencé les fanfictions quand j'étais en cinquième. Celles sur NCIS… le 27 décembre 2010 ! C'était « It's a Teen's Life ». Un projet un peu ubuesque mais qui m'amuse beaucoup, surtout que je sais qu'elle va durer très longtemps et que je vais vous torturer avec bonheur ! Sinon, j'ai d'autres fictions un peu plus légères, comme « Slap-moi sans hésitation » ou « Un Ecrin vide ». Pour « Wanna get home ? », c'est… tortueux, mais vous comprendrez si vous savez qui est Demi-Portion.<br>Bon, je ne vous aide pas beaucoup, mais vous comprendrez que mon esprit brouillon ne me permet pas de faire beaucoup mieux. Retenez juste mon mémento : TONY !

**Et pourquoi as tu commencé à écrire? Pourquoi sur NCIS?**  
>J'ai commencé à écrire pour… faire vivre les personnages dans un cadre différent, pour leur permettre de découvrir autre chose que des cadavres. Je voulais tester de nouveaux horizons pour eux. Et pour combler l'attente entre les différentes saisons.<br>Pourquoi NCIS ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait naître ! xD

**Tu sais ce que c'est l'AIPM? Tu es touchée?**  
>Je suis en stade trois très avancé. Je vais bientôt en mourir.<br>L'AIPM, c'est une maladie (Attentes Impossibles et Pulsions Meurtrières) dont les lecteurs de fics sont victimes. Ca se caractérise par des pulsions schizophréniques (au stade trois) envers l'auteur que nous aimons. On oscille entre amour et haine, désir et rejet. C'est assez brutal. Et malheureusement, incurable.  
>ENSEMBLE LUTTONS, ENSEMBLE, PUBLIONS !<p>

**Le mot de la fin?**  
>Epouse-moi !<p>

**Désolée, tu es déjà mariée avec l'un de mes chapitres de Pas Moi, ne l'oublie pas ! Merci pour cette interview, chère Washington-Jones ! Je suis fière d'avoir eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'une de mes auteurs favorites pour lui poser quelques questions ! **

**Et sinon, tu nous posteras une suite rapidement, hein ? Washington-Jones ? Hein ?**

_L'auteur est déjà partie, direction sa télévision, regarder pour la 472__ème__ fois cet épisode où Tony est dans un endroit tout bleu et où Gibbs lui dit qu'il n'a pas le droit de mourir. La journaliste hausse les épaules, et retourne à son bureau, il est l'heure d'aller poster une petite interview qui aidera les lecteurs du site Fanfiction, partie NCIS, à mieux comprendre leurs auteurs !_

_Fin de l'interview._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! Alors maintenant, à vous, auteurs <em>_**et**__ lecteurs ! Si vous souhaitez être interviewés, je me ferais un plaisir de m'en charger ! Envoyez moi un MP ou laissez une review, je vous enverrais quelques questions !_

_Quelques interviews de vos agents du NCIS se glisseront probablement entre celles des auteurs ^^ ! _

_A très bientôt !_

_._


	2. FandeBones

_Bonjour !_

_Aujourd'hui, une interview d'une formidable lectrice du nom de FandeBones !_

* * *

><p><em>Il est midi, notre journaliste a décidé d'aller interroger l'une des lectrices de la partie NCIS, FandeBones. Elle arrive donc chez la lectrice avec son petit carnet en forme de pingouin (oui oui, toujours le même) et un stylo trois couleurs (rose, bleu et vert, bien sûr !), prête à poser plein de questions !<em>

_FandeBones ouvre la porte à PinkBlueGreen, elles s'installent dans le salon de la première. PinkBlueGreen jette un coup d'œil sur la déco où traîne des cadres de NCIS et de Bones, pendant que FandeBones sert une piscine de coca à votre journaliste (une très légère soif !)._

_Enfin, les deux jeunes femmes s'installent face à face, prête pour l'interview. _

_PinkBlueGreen se racle la gorge (oui, ça fait sérieux !), remonte ses manches et tapote sa feuille du bout de son stylo trois couleurs, avant de se lancer dans le flot de questions :_

**.**

**-FandeBones, bonjour ! Peux-tu te présenter en quelques mots ?**

Me présenter en quelques mots ? J'aime pas trop ça mais bon je vais faire un effort. Alors je suis plutôt grande, je suis une adolescente sérievore (je ne sais pas si ça existe) et complètement extraterrestre ! Parfois je pars complètement en vrille ! Pourtant je suis très sérieuse d'habitude...faut croire que c'est l'effet séries TV ! Voilà, je crois que ça fait quelques mots là.

_Hochement de tête de la journaliste._  
><strong>-Oui, ça fait quelques mots ! Dis-moi, FandeBones, tu peux nous en dire plus sur toi et le NCIS?<strong>

Moi et le NCIS...Ah ça c'est toute une histoire. Tout commence il y a deux ans. Je partais en Chine voir ma famille, et dans l'avion, figurez-vous que j'avais oublié mon lecteur MP3 ! Alors j'ai cherché autre chose pour m'occuper, et puis j'ai cherché sur l'écran qui se trouvait devant moi, on pouvait regarder plein plein de films et de séries TV ! Après avoir regardé tout ce qui me plaisait, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Alors j'ai cherché, et je suis tombée sur NCIS. J'ai regardé, l'épisode c'était "Primitus Victor", ça m'a plu, et voilà! À mon retour je suis devenue une grande fan, ne ratant jamais un épisode ! Je passais mes soirées dessus, si bien que je me couchais à plus de minuit (heureusement le vendredi soir) Voilà mon histoire !  
><em>Applaudissement de PBG. FandeBones affiche un immense sourire.<em>

**-Ouah. Découvrir NCIS dans avion, y'a pas, c'est très classe ! Tu peux nous dire quel est ton personnage préféré ?**

Mon personnage préféré...quelle question ! J'hésite beaucoup entre Ziva et Gibbs. J'aime beaucoup le côté "chef froid et dur en apparence mais qui tient à son équipe et qui la protège envers et contre tout" de Gibbs et le côté "ninja armé" de Ziva. Mais si je devais choisir...ah, c'est difficile...allez, Ziva parce que c'est une fille comme moi ! Et puis elle a une relation particulière avec Tony, alors...**  
><strong>

**-Pour une relation particulière, c'est vraiment une relation particulière, oui ! Mais c'est ce qui fait son intérêt… ! Qu'est ce que tu aimes le plus dans NCIS?**

Je crois que ce que j'aime le plus dans NCIS, c'est Gibbs et ses tapes derrière la tête, et aussi la relation Ziva-Tony, sans oublier les répliques hilarantes de ce dernier et son "Bleu" ! En résumé surtout les caractères de Tony et de Gibbs, mais j'aime les caractères de tous les personnages, ils sont tous excellents !

_La journaliste souligne Tony et Gibbs dans son carnet, avant de soupirer._**  
>-Les caractères de Tony et Gibbs…Bon sang, là, si je pouvais, je mettrais un petit cœur là…Mais je ne peux pas ! Continuons… Si tu avais la possibilité d'aller passer dix minutes dans les locaux du NCIS, tu ferais quoi?<strong>

Si je pouvais y passer rien que dix minutes, j'irais faire un tour à la morgue de Ducky pour dire bonjour aux cadavres et après je filerais vite fait dans le laboratoire d'Abby ! Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que la science me passionne et parce que la série n'y passe pas autant de temps que dans les bureaux ! Et bien sûr mon guide serait McGee, qui me décrirait tout avec une objectivité sans bornes mais qui n'entrerait pour rien au monde dans la morgue...  
><strong><br>-C'est un bon programme ! On te demande de choisir entre une minute passée avec Tony et une journée avec Ducky, tu optes pour qui?**

Ah, désolée pour les amoureuses de Tony, mais je choisis Ducky ! Sa façon de travailler me passionne, j'aime beaucoup tous ses côtés, psychologue autant que celui de "je parle avec les cadavres sur ma table d'autopsie". En outre c'est mon 3ème personnage préféré, et puis je verrais aussi M. Palmer !

**-C'est vrai qu'il est intéressant, Ducky ! Tu as l'occasion de rencontrer l'un des acteurs de NCIS pendant une heure, tu choisis qui?**

Si je devais choisir un des acteurs...Mark Harmon (Gibbs) J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il éprouve en jouant ce personnage ambigu, et ce qu'il pense du personnage. En plus c'est un personnage fascinant à tous abords.  
><strong><br>Je suis totalement d'accord ! Parlons un peu de toi...Tu te décrirais plutôt comme quel type de personnage? Quel caractère ?**

Je crois pouvoir dire que je suis le mélange de deux personnages en fait : je suis à la fois McGee et Abby. J'ai le côté surdoué et intellectuel de McGee et le côté un peu dingue d'Abby. Je passe mon temps à changer de personnage, tantôt McGee, tantôt Abby...mais plutôt McGee ces derniers temps.**  
><strong>

**-Tu es donc une McAbby ? **

_Sourires amusés des deux côtés._

_La journaliste boit une gorgée de son soda, FandeBones patiente en jetant un œil sur sa télévision où est diffusé un épisode de votre série préférée._

**-Un objet du NCIS que tu aimerais avoir?**

Ce que je veux avoir ? Le gobelet de café de Gibbs, sans hésiter ! C'est collector ça !  
><strong><br>-Attention à sa réaction si tu lui voles ! ^^. Tu écris des fanfictions sur Bones. Et NCIS, ça te tente un jour?**

Justement, tant qu'on en parle...depuis quelques temps, je songe à écrire un crossover de ces deux séries mais qui sera publié dans la catégorie Bones parce que ça sera plus centré sur Bones. 100% NCIS, je ne sais pas. Mais qui sait, peut-être un jour...en tout cas je vous ferai signe !

**-J'espère ! On parle d'AIPM de plus en plus fréquemment sur ce site. Tu es touchée?**

Ah, oui je suis complètement touchée par l'AIPM ! Je dirais que j'en suis au moins au stade 3, peut-être même 4 d'ailleurs. Je suis très gravement atteinte !**  
><strong>

**-Bienvenue au club, alors ! Tu lis quoi comme fics plus particulièrement?**  
>Alors moi, je lis des fics d'à peu près tous les genres et tous les personnages, je me fais une idée sur les deux-trois premiers chapitres et après je décide de suivre ou pas ! J'aime beaucoup toutes les fics qui touchent particulièrement les personnages. Je préfère la romance et l'humour, ce sont mes deux styles préférés. Par contre je déteste les fics où un ou plusieurs personnages meurent !<p>

**-La première fic NCIS que tu as lue sur ce site?**

La première fic sur NCIS...la toute première a été un crossover Bones/NCIS, mais la première fic 100% NCIS..._Somewhere in The Dark_. Je n'étais jamais allée sur ce quartier avant, donc je n'en ai pas lu beaucoup.

**- Une excellente fic' de LiliSurnatural ! Le mot de la fin?**

-Le mot de la fin ? Eh bien...un jour, j'irai au NCIS, même pour dix petites minutes, et je visiterai la morgue et le labo d'Abby ! Je vous ramènerai des photos, promis !

**Bon, très bien ! Je t'ai pris au mot, j'attends les photos (je pourrais en avoir une de Tony ? Hein ? Allez ?).**

**Dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup pour cette interview, j'ai été ravie de te rencontrer pour échanger quelques propos sur NCIS ! Ca a été un très agréable moment !**

* * *

><p><em>PinkBlueGreen remercie chaleureusement FandeBones qui a dû dévaliser les rayons coca des supermarchés les plus proches pour son invitée, et s'en va, son carnet dans une main, son crayon trois couleurs de l'autre. Elle file écrire son interview, de cette très sympathique lectrice qu'est FandeBones !<em>

* * *

><p><em>A suivre de nombreuses autres interviews! Vous êtes nombreux à y participer et je vous en remercie! C'est très sympa de vous questionner :D!<br>_


	3. LiliSurnatural

_Bonjour !_

_Finalement, j'ai eu le temps de préparer quelques interviews…^^_

_._

_Aujourd'hui, votre journaliste rencontre une récente auteure de la partie NCIS, aussi écrivain pour la série Surnatural, LiliSurnatural. _

_Après s'être saluée, LiliSurnatural et PinkBlueGreen s'installent en terrasse d'un petit café, commandant pour l'une un café Starbuck (avec plein de chamallows) et pour la seconde une vingtaine de verres XXL de coca (devinez qui prend quoi ?^^)._

_LiliSurnatural croise les mains et attends les questions, PinkBluegreen attrape son carnet (aujourd'hui, c'est un carnet avec la photo de Tony et Gibbs dans Baltimore en première page) et joue avec son stylo rose (le bleu et le vert sont en panne, flûte)._

_Les filles s'interrogent du regard, Lily acquiesce, PBG se lance dans les questions. _

* * *

><p><strong>-LiliSurnatural, bonjour ! Peux-tu te présenter en quelques mots ?<strong>

Salut PinkBlueGreen ! Me présenter... Hum... Et bien tout d'abord je dirais que je suis une jeune étudiante de 19 ans depuis aujourd'hui même !  
>J'ai eu mon bac Littéraire cette année. Sans mention... Oui... J'ai beaucoup pleuré ! J'ai les yeux bleus et je suis complètement folle. Folle de NCIS bien sur, et de l'écriture, j'aime énormément ça. Ma couleur préférée est le bleu. Et je voue une passion à la cuisine. J'adore ça ! J'en fais moi-même et j'aime regarder les autres le faire. J'aime Paris, ma ville, LA ville où j'habite depuis 19 ans. (Enfin j'habite en banlieue, mais c'est tout comme). Je lis beaucoup, et aussi je passe plein de temps à la lecture des fictions. Et je suis bavarde ! Non ? Vous ne l'avez pas remarqué ? Voila en gros pour ma présentation.<p>

**-Superbe présentation, merci ! Tu peux nous en dire plus sur toi et le NCIS?**

Alala... Moi et le NCIS c'est une grande histoire d'amour. J'adore cette série tout simplement. C'est la première dont je suis réellement tombée folle. Pourquoi ? L'histoire et les personnages. Oui parce que dans les autres séries TV policières la vie des personnages et leurs relations ne sont pas vraiment mises en valeur tandis que dans NCIS c'est l'inverse, c'est tout d'abord ça qui m'a plu dans cette série. J'ai commencé à la regarder lorsque j'avais 13 ans. Et oui, comme toutes les filles de cet âge et qui aiment NCIS je suis tombée folle amoureuse de Tony ^^ !  
><em>PBG sourit, souligne Tony dans son carnet, et poursuit.<em>

**-Tu peux nous dire quel est ton personnage préféré ?**

Je pense que vous l'aurez deviné maintenant... ^^ Mon personnage préféré est le cher Anthony DiNozzo junior. Cet Italien gamin et cabotin m'a tapé dans l'œil, dans tous les sens du terme. Son caractère et tout ce qui font de lui son personnage, je l'aime. Il est dur à cerner, son personnage est complexe. C'est pour ça que je l'adore. En plus il me fait rire, alors avec ça, il a tout gagné.  
><em>PBG approuve de son plus grand hochement de tête.<em>  
><strong>-Héhé. C'est une belle description de notre DiNozzo. Et ton couple préféré (attention, ça peut être un couple d'enquêteurs!) ?<strong>  
>Humm... Et bien je dois dire que j'aime voir heureux les personnages. Alors qu'ils soient en couple ne me dérange pas du tout. Et j'aime particulièrement le couple Tiva (TonyZiva). Le fait qu'ils se courent après, me plais beaucoup. Mais j'aime aussi, moins, mais tout de même, le McAbby.

**-C'est vrai que le Tiva et le McAbby permettent à nos personnages de souffler quelques peu ! Et dis-moi…Qu'est ce que tu aimes le plus dans NCIS?**

Ce que j'aime le plus dans cette série est l'humour et les relations qu'entretiennent les personnages. Les relations surtout familiales.  
><em>PBG pointe son stylo sur Lili, tout sourire.<em>  
><strong>-Comme le Tibbs amical, par exemple ? Ou le McNozzo ? Ou Ou Ou…Bon, ok, j'arrête, c'est ton interview !^^ Si tu avais la possibilité d'aller passer dix minutes dans les locaux du NCIS, tu ferais quoi?<br>**  
>Je ferais un feu de camp dans l'ascenseur en le bloquant à la mode Gibbsienne.<p>

**-Hé ! Mais ça ferait un peu beaucoup de fumée, non ? HAHA ! Bon, ok, c'était pas drôle. On te demande de choisir entre une minute passée avec Tony et une journéede shopping avec Ziva, tu choisis quoi?**

Alors là c'est très simple de choisir ! J'aime pas trop le shopping, même si avec Ziva ça aurait pu être drôle. Non... je choisis sans hésiter la minute avec Tony ! Et oui, j'suis pas folle tout de même !

**-C'est bizarre, mais je me doutais de ta réponse ! Tu as l'occasion de rencontrer l'un des acteurs de NCIS pendant une heure, tu choisis qui?**

Hummm... Là c'est un peu plus dur... J'aime aussi beaucoup Mark Harmon... Mais décidément non. Je choisirais de rencontrer Michael Weatherly !

**-Le très bavard MW !^^ Tu te décrirais plutôt comme quel type de personnage? Quel caractère?**

Et bien si je peux faire un mixte, je dirais un peu Tony et un peu Abby. Comme Tony je rigole tout le temps en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, j'ai toujours peur de décevoir, j'aime les pizzas et j'ai jamais de bol avec les enfants. Et comme Abby je suis folle (oui, moi aussi je parle à mon ordinateur) je suis très attachée à mes ami(e)s et ma famille et toujours inquiète s'ils leur arrive quoi que ce soit, j'aime le Rock comme elle et j'écris très vite sur mon pauvre clavier d'ordi.

**-Tu es un Tabby alors ! HuHum ! Un objet du NCIS que tu aimerais avoir?**

Alors là c'est très dur... Hummm... Ah j'ai trouvé ! L'agrafeuse de Tony ! (cependant je sais que Ducky la veut aussi, alors je me dépêcherais de la prendre)!

**-Oui, dépêches-toi, j'ai vu Ducky filer en douce vers le bureau de Tony tout à l'heure :D ! Tu écris des fanfictions sur Supernatural et NCIS. Il est plus facile d'écrire sur quelle série?**

Humm... Se sont mes deux séries favorites alors j'aime tout autant écrire dessus, cependant, je dirais que j'ai plus de facilité à écrire sur Supernatural. J'ai vraiment voué une vraie fanatitude à l'univers occulte, démoniaque et biblique de cette série. La relation fraternelle et familiale, l'atmosphère fantastique sont des choses que j'ai toujours beaucoup appréciées ! Donc, il est vrai que j'écris plus aisément dessus.

**-Et pourquoi avoir commencé à écrire sur NCIS?**

Et bien tout d'abord parce que j'ai toujours aimé cette série. Ensuite, la lecture de plus en plus de fictions sur ce site, avec des auteurs tous talentueux, m'a donné envie. J'avais déjà écris sur NCIS, mais j'étais vraiment jeune et je dois dire quelles n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Enfin, en ayant plus de maturité d'écriture et parce que j'avais des idées d'histoire en tête depuis longtemps, je me suis finalement lancée ^^ .

**-Et c'est une excellente chose pour nous ! On parle d'AIPM de plus en plus fréquemment sur ce site. Tu es touchée?**  
>Que oui je suis touchée ! Surtout sur le haut de ma tête, où je tape fréquemment quand je lis un chapitre qui se termine par du suspense ! Et je me permets de te le dire PBG, tu en es énormément à l'origine. Je pense que je suis au stade 3 ... Bientôt la phase terminale… Il faut faire quelque chose pour nous !<p>

_PBG sifflote en regarde ailleurs._  
><strong>-Moi ? A l'origine ? Hum. Vraiment, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. Hum. Changeons de sujet. Tu lis quoi comme fics plus particulièrement? Sur qui, quel genre...?<strong>

Humm... Je lis beaucoup de fictions sur NCIS et Supernatural. Pour NCIS je lis très souvent celles qui mettent en scène Tony plus particulièrement. Je lis beaucoup de fictions qui mettent en valeur la relation père fils de Gibbs et DiNozzo. Et pour le genre je suis plutôt la lectrice de fiction drama, hurt, et action. En gros, déjà je suis une auteure sadique, mais en plus de tout je suis ce genre de lectrice. Oui j'aime bien quand Tony se fait mal, mais attention ! J'aime quand ça se finit bien ! Je ne suis pas si méchante que ça... ^^

**-On lit le même genre de fic' !^^ La première fic NCIS que tu as lue sur ce site?**

Humm... Je crois me souvenir que la première que j'ai lu était une des tiennes... "Un pour tous, tous pour un" !

**-Ca fait plaisir ! Ma première fic' ^^, celle qui m'a donné envie d'écrire encore et encore ! Un dernier mot pour conclure cette interview ?**

Et bien je suis très heureuse de faire partie du quartier des auteurs de NCIS. Ils sont tous chaleureux et de plus, quand ils aiment, ils le disent. Merci à toi PBG, je suis contente d'avoir pu répondre à tes questions. Semper Fi à tous les fans de NCIS et de Fictions !

**Merci à toi d'avoir participé à cette interview, c'était très sympathique ! Au plaisir de continuer à te lire sur le site (vite vite, je veux une suite !) et à très bientôt dans une review (bon, j'essayerais d'être un peu moins dingue pour les prochaines !:D). **

**Et VIVE TONY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>La journaliste et LiliSurnatural se disent au revoir, après avoir dégusté leurs boissons respectives, puis partent, pour l'une direction son quartier NCISSurnatural, pour la seconde direction son ordinateur, pour vous publier au plus vite cette interview !_


	4. MarieCéline

_Aujourd'hui, notre journaliste rencontre une grande auteure de fic Tony/Ziva (ou Tiva pour les inconditionnels ^^), la talentueuse MarieCéline ! _

_PinkBlueGreen et MarieCéline s'installa, PinkBlueGreen sort un ordinateur portable (oui, aujourd'hui, votre journaliste a dit oui à la technologie), admire son fond d'écran avec Michael Weatherly une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant de relever la tête vers MarieCéline, qui est plongée dans l'admiration d'une photo de Tony et Ziva, dans l'épisode undercovers._

_Les deux rangent vite fait bien fait les photos, avec le plus de discrétion possible, et se regardent. MarieCéline fait signe à PinkBlueGreen qu'elle est ok, votre journaliste commence._

* * *

><p><strong>-MarieCéline, bonjour ! Peux-tu te présenter en quelques mots ?<strong>  
>Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer. Si je parle trop, j'ai tendance à être ennuyeuse ! Tout d'abord, je suis une lycéenne, qui boycotte sommeil et devoirs scolaire pour lire, écrire des fanfics, ou regarder NCIS. Atteinte par la NCIS mania depuis plusieurs années maintenant, je suis toujours à dénicher les derniers spoilers, et à me lever à cinq heures et demies du matin pour voir ce fameux épisode fraîchement diffusé aux USA. Aussi auteure de plusieurs fanfictions, plus des OS que des longues fics, je ne suis pas très projet d'écriture à long terme pour le moment.<p>

**-Merci pour cette présentation où je te reconnais bien (mais moi j'aimerais que tu écrives une longue fic, si si !)^^. Tu peux nous en dire plus sur toi et le NCIS?**  
>Une histoire tout ce qui il y a de plus banal, mais qui a changé ma vie ! Et qui dure depuis cinq ans environ. J'ai allumé ma télé un vendredi soir, j'ai regardé trois épisodes (c'était la saison 2), et j'en suis devenue complètement dingue. J'y privilégie surtout les relations entre les personnages. C'est ce que j'aime le plus dans cette série : le côté humain. Les enquêtes sont intéressantes, ce qui ne gâche rien non plus. L'humour apporte aussi beaucoup à la série !<p>

**-L'humour qu'on doit à notre cher italien, en particulier ! D'ailleurs, tu peux nous dire quel est ton personnage préféré ?**  
>L'Agent très spécial Tony DiNozzo. Pour son charisme, son côté charmeur, son humour unique, son côté mystérieux. Et sérieux parfois. C'est mon préféré, mais les autres ne sont pas loin derrière ! Ce que j'aime chez tous ces personnages, c'est qu'ils se distinguent, aucun ne se ressemble vraiment. On ne sait pas tout d'eux, il y a toujours une part de mystère. On peut donc inventer et imaginer à volonté...<p>

_PBG acquiesce._  
><strong>-Oui, chacun à sa personnalité, c'est un sacré atout de la série ! Tu écris beaucoup de fictions sur le Tiva. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi tu l'aimes autant, ce Tee-Vah?<br>**Ah vraiment ? Moi fan de Tiva ? *sifflote* C'est vrai, et pas qu'un peu ! Oui, la plupart de mes fics (une très grande majorité) portent sur eux. J'adore ce "couple", et les moments plutôt rares où ils se confient l'un à l'autre. J'ai toujours été intriguée (c'est un euphémisme) par leur relation ambiguë, qui devient de plus en plus compliquée au fil des saisons. Le côté impossible, les allusions, les regards, les hauts et les bas, le ''peut être qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à ce moment là, mais on ne saura jamais'', le "ça arrivera sûrement un jour, mais on ne sait pas quand"... et tant d'autres choses ! De quoi écrire des pages entières de fictions. Je trouve qu'ils sont vraiment complémentaires. Leur relation à l'écran évolue trop lentement à mon goût, et je n'ai d'ailleurs pas aimé le tournant (ou plutôt le non-tournant) qu'elle prend durant cette saison 8, particulièrement à la fin. (Stupide écrin vide !) Le moment idéal où il y aurait pu y avoir du Tiva concret aurait été au début de saison 7. (Ce "couldn't live without you''.. rhalala, magique.) Je sais qu'il y a une grande partie qui souhaite les voir ensemble, et une autre qui pense que ce serait un désastre. Pas besoin de dire dans quelle partie je me place, je continue à espérer que ça arrive un jour (et surtout, que ça sera bien amené !).

**-Tu aimes d'autres couples dans NCIS?**  
>Oui. Le BaRaytt ! (Merci à Washington Jones de m'avoir fait découvrir ce couple !), le McAbby, ils sont adorables. Le J2... sans plus. J'aimais bien le Tate, avant, et j'aime toujours un peu. Puis les relations amicales, pèrefils comme le Tibbs, où le Tony/Abby frère soeur, et autres.

-**Dis moi, MarieCéline, si tu avais la possibilité d'aller passer dix minutes dans les locaux du NCIS, tu ferais quoi?  
><strong>Je m'enfermerais dans l'ascenseur avec Tony ( pourquoi Tony ? Ah... euh... Joker ? ) pour qu'il me raconte ses petits secrets, et ceux des autres ! Beaucoup trop de choses sont passées sous silence dans cette série (c'est ce qui fait son charme, me direz vous.) et si jamais j'ai l'occasion d'en savoir plus... pourquoi ne pas saisir cette chance ? Moi, curieuse ? *regard innocent*

-**Petite maline ! Et si tu devais être enfermée cinq minutes dans une pièce avec un Gibbs en manque de café, tu ferais quoi?  
><strong>Ca me rappelle une réplique de Tony dans la saison 1 : "Je ne sais pas comment il agit quand il est privé de café. On va devoir avancer à l'aveuglette !"  
>Eh bien, je choisirais d'être enfermée dans une pièce où il y a une machine à café, pour sauver ma peau. Et puis ça dépend, en manque de café depuis combien de temps ? Si jamais il n'y a pas de machine à café dans la pièce, je me fais toute petite et disparaît de son champ de vision (ça doit être assez marrant à voir, du moment qu'on en subit pas les conséquences !).<p>

**-Il faut vraiment bien être cachée si tu veux rester en vie !^^ Oh et si tu devais dire cinq mots à Tony DiNozzo, ce serait?  
><strong>Es-tu pour le Tiva ? (simple curiosité...)

**-Je suis sûre qu'il te répondrait par une blague ! Tu as l'occasion de rencontrer l'un des acteurs de NCIS pendant une heure, tu optes pour qui?**  
>Je ne sais pas... On ne peut pas les rencontrer tous ? Comme je suis obligée de choisir je dirais... Michael Weatherly, Mark Harmon, et Cote de Pablo. (Parfaitement, c'est un choix !) ... D'accord, alors je dirais : Markael de Weathermon. *évite le regard de la journaliste*<p>

_PBG croise les bras, et sourit, patientant que MarieCéline arrête d'éviter son regard. Après trois heures, dix-huit cocas et quatre épisodes de NCIS, l'interview continue !_  
><strong>-MC, tu te décrirais plutôt comme quel type de personnage? Quel caractère ?<strong>  
>Franchement, je ne pense pas ressembler trait pour trait à un des personnages de la série. Sauf peut être à Ducky (j'ai tendance à parler seule). Et à Gibbs : j'aime bien la solitude. Quel caractère ? Hum... émotif. J'ai tendance à rire et pleurer pour peu, et à souvent me faire des films.<p>

**-Et si tu devais choisir un objet du NCIS, rien que pour toi ?  
><strong>Difficile de choisir... J'hésite entre une casquette d'un des membres de l'équipe, et la machine à écrire de McGee. C'est plus commode d'écrire là dessus, au moins : pas de bugs informatique ! (Je déteste ça !)

**-Oui, mais tu n'as pas d'écran, pas de forum, pas de site de Fanfictions !^^ D'ailleurs, en parlant de fics', toi et les fanfictions, ça a commencé comment? Et pourquoi as-tu commencé à écrire sur NCIS?**  
>J'ai commencé les fanfictions en quatrième. Mais pour NCIS, c'était un soir, à une heure tardive. Il y a 8 mois de ça. C'est venu tout seul, je me suis mise à taper ma première histoire. Pourquoi sur NCIS ? Parce que c'est la seule série que je suis et qui me passionne à ce point. Je lisais déjà des fanfictions, et j'ai eu envie de m'y mettre à mon tour, de rajouter mon grain de sel dans tous ces écrits déjà postés.<br>**-On parle d'AIPM de plus en plus fréquemment sur ce site. Tu es touchée? Tu lis quoi comme fics plus particulièrement?  
><strong>Touchée ! Oh, ça oui. Pire que touchée. Atteinte. Gravement. Je ne sais pas à quel stade, ça fait un bout de temps que je ne me suis pas faite diagnostiquer. Je me rappelle même de la première fic qui a déclenché l'AIPM chez moi : Un psy bien trop perspicace, de Abva. *moment de nostalgie* (A lire !). Quelle angoisse de devoir attendre la suite d'une histoire. La suite de quoi que ce soit en fait, l'AIPM marche pour tout : les épisodes d'NCIS qu'on se languit de voir, par exemple.  
><strong><br>-Le mot de la fin?  
><strong>Teeeevaaah !

**Du thé-Vah ? Je ne connais pas cette marque. Et je ne vois que du coca, mais merci de le proposer ! Et merci à toi d'avoir participé à cette interview, MarieCéline ! C'était très intéressant ! J'espère que tu vas continuer à nous régaler avec des histoires sur le plus beau couple du NCIS (le Baraytt ?) ! A très bientôt et merci pour cette interview !**

* * *

><p><em>PinkBlueGreen et MarieCéline se saluent, la journaliste ramasse son portable et son magnifique fond d'écran, MarieCéline range son album photo où est inscrit « Tee-Vah » en paillettes dorées dans son sac à main à l'effigie du NCIS. Les deux jeunes femmes partent chacune de leur côté, MarieCéline pour aller regarder pour la trentième fois cette fameuse scène de la saison 8 (ascenseuuuuuur) et PinkBlueGreen pour vous écrire l'interview de l'auteur la plus talentueuse de fanfics Tiva !<em>


	5. JallerSkirata

_Aujourd'hui, votre journaliste rencontre un des lecteurs de la catégorie NCIS, Monsieur Jaller-Skita…Sktira…Stikara….Jaller-Skirata (J'y suis arrivée ! Yeah ! ^^) !_

_La journaliste et Jaller-Skirata s'installe, PinkBlueGreen pioche son plus beau stylo rose, bleu et vert dans sa poche (un avec des paillettes) et attrape son carnet (avec Tony dans le 3x09 en première page !), prête à se lancer dans les questions Jaller-Skirata repose sa figurine de StarWars et croise les bras, prêt à répondre aux questions !_

_PBG se racle la gorge (ça faisait longtemps !), tapote son stylo contre sa feuille trois secondes (pour montrer son extrême concentration !) et commence les questions :_

* * *

><p><strong>-Bonjour Jaller-Skirata! Commençons par le commencement... Peux-tu nous dire quelques mots sur toi?<strong>  
>-Salut PinkBlueGreen. Quelques mots sur moi? Alors...je suis un homme, taille...dans la moyenne, bientôt un adulte avec un pseudo à 1000% Star Wars! Quoi? Comment ça on parle que de NCIS? Bon, d'accord, revenons à nos enquêtes. Ah oui, j'ai aussi des origines italiennes, comme notre cher Tony.<p>

**-Merci pour cette petite présentation ! Tu regardes la série depuis longtemps?**  
>-Oh, ça oui. Je suis fier de dire que j'ai commencé à regarder NCIS quand nos bons (vieux?) Gibbs et compagnie sont apparus dans des épisodes du JAG. J'ai adoré ça, et quand les producteurs ont lancés le série, j'ai regardé. Depuis, je suis un mordu de NCIS, que je suis en permanence, aussi bien à la télé que sur internet. J'ai même téléchargé les épisodes que j'aime le plus. Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est de l'épisode 22 de la saison 6 au premier de la saison 7.<p>

**-Ah, donc tu es vraiment un spectateur de NCIS depuis la première heure ! Tu as un chouchou?  
><strong>-Bien sûr que oui! J'en ai même plusieurs, mais celui qui se place en tête c'est notre geek favori j'ai nommé Timothy McGee. C'est un personnage que je trouve attachant, drôle, et qui correspond parfaitement au type de personne que je suis. Comme lui, je suis un grand fan d'informatique, je me fais martyriser, non pas par un DiNozzo en puissance, mais par mon frère, et j'écris quelques lignes de temps en temps. Bien que je n'ai jamais rien publié. Peut-être qu'un jour je sortirais une histoire dont le personnage principal s'appellera RedOrangeYellow. Comment ça le nom est déjà pris?

**-Ca me dit quelque chose, ce nom ! Mais quoi ?**

_La journaliste réfléchit intensément avant de hausser les épaules, puis enchaîne :_

**-Tu peux me parler de ton couple d'enquêteurs préféré dans la série?**  
>-C'est la relation plus ou moins amicale entre nos chers McGee et Tony. Les surnoms donnés par Tony, ainsi que ses blagues me font souvent rire, mais ils sont quand même prêts à s'aider l'un l'autre. Et puis...ce que j'adore vraiment, c'est quand McGee se venge de ce que lui fait Tony. Hilarant!<br>_PBG confirme d'un hochement de tête._  
><strong>-Moi aussi j'adore leur amitié, on dirait deux frères qui se chamaillent ! Dis moi, si tu devais choisir entre passer une journée avec Ziva ou une heure avec Tony, tu choisirais quoi?<strong>  
>-J'aime bien les deux, mais je choisirais Ziva. Parce que si je vais avec Tony, il risque de me paumer l'air avec ses remarques de cinéphile que je finirais par le tuer. Et là, adieu le TimTony. Et puis comme ça, je deviendrais moi aussi un adepte de la marche silencieuse, idéale pour embêter Tony quand il s'en prend à McGee. Ou de la technique de la mort avec un seul doigt, idéale pour faire en sorte que Tony n'embête plus McGee.

_PBG raye « Tony+Bobo » sur sa feuille._

**-Pas touche à DiNozzo !^^ Que penses-tu de la relation Tony/Gibbs? Et Abby/Tony?**  
>- J'aime bien quand Gibbs s'occupe de Tony comme si c'était son fils. Et puis les mythiques tapes sur la tête. En plus, Tony est un genre de mini-Gibbs. Je suis moins fan du AbbyTony.

**-Le Tony/Gibbs, c'est tout une histoire. La saison 9, tu l'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience, j'imagine, non?**  
>-Evidemment. J'ai hâte qu'ils passent les inédits de la saison 8, alors quand la 9 viendra, je serais comme...Tony devant une jolie fille! Ou Gibbs devant un café.<p>

**-La saison 8 est diffusée actuellement, enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Si tu devais dire cinq mots à Gibbs?**  
>Très dur: Gibbs, tu es mon dieu.<p>

**-Simple et efficace ! Tu peux me raconter en deux trois phrases ton entrée au NCIS en tant que bleu?**  
>Euh...j'entre le matin, je sors le soir. Et voila! Non, sérieusement, ce serait une pure folie. Alors, on commence par le rituel du matin, à savoir un café, puis une visite de labo d'Abby. Ensuite, un petit tour pour saluer Ducky et Palmer, après ça, je passe par le bureau du dirlo, et pour finir, je suis le reste de la journée assis sur ma chaise en train d'espionner l'équipe numéro une de l'agence, et si j'ai de la chance, je les suis sur une enquête.<p>

**-Un objet du NCIS que tu aimerais avoir?**  
>-Une des nombreuses médailles de Gibbs. Il ne s'en sert jamais, alors autant en profiter pour les prendre! Ou sinon, je kidnappe Bert, l'hippo péteur.<p>

_Le stylo de la journaliste s'arrête sur la feuille, au dessus du mot « Bert »._  
><strong>-Ah non, Bert, c'est moi qui le vole ! Tu préfères la mustang de Tony ou la Chevrolet de Gibbs?<strong>  
>-Ouh, la question de la mort qui tue. Etant un grand amateur de ces deux marques de voitures, j'aurais plutôt une préférence pour la Chevrolet. une voiture de légende, pour un homme de légende. Gibbs hein, pas moi. *rire*<p>

**-Entre Morrow, Jenny et Vance, tu préfères qui?**  
>-Vance, sans hésiter. C'est un homme mystérieux, et j'adore élucider les mystères. Mais Jenny me plait bien aussi, même si elle est morte!<p>

**-Tu peux me raconter comment tu as connus ce site?**  
>-C'est une longue histoire. Mais pour faire simple, je cherchait des fics sur NCIS justement, quand j'en ai trouvé une sur ce site. J'ai commencé à farfouiller, et quand j'ai vu qu'il y avait sur pleins d'autres choses que j'aimais, et depuis j'y vais presque tous les jours.<p>

**-Oui, et on a la chance d'avoir des mises à jours fréquentes des fics NCIS sur ce site !^^ Quel genre de fics tu lis? Sur quel personnage?  
><strong>-Oh...alors les fics que je lis, beaucoup de choses. Harry Potter, Star Wars, Naruto, D. Gray-Man... Pour les personnages, je n'en ai aucun en particulier.

**-Tu es touchée par l'AIPM? A cause de qui en général?**  
>-Par chance, je ne suis pas encore atteint. Enfin, je crois. Quoique...j'ai parfois des pulsions sanguinaires, avec des envies de traverser l'écran et de...forcer l'auteur à écrire ce que je veux. C'est grave docteur? Est-ce que j'ai l'AIPM?<br>_PBG confirme._  
><strong>-Désolée de te l'annoncer, mais oui, tu as l'AIPM ^^ ! La première fic que tu as lu sur ce site?<strong>  
>-Une fic NCIS, comme je l'ai dit un peu avant. C'était...une de tes fics PinkBlueGreen. J'ai commencé avec Un pour tous, Tous pour un. Depuis, je suis toutes tes fics. Comme tu peux le constater quand tu regarde tes reviews.<p>

**-Ah ! Comme LiliSurnatural !^^ Une fic' que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire ! Tu nous donnes le mot de la fin?  
><strong>-Vive NCIS! Et sans oublier...A mort Trent Kort! *rire sadique*

**Trent Kort ? On dirait que tu ne l'aimes pas ? Je me demande bien pourquoi ! C'est pas comme si il voulait mettre DiNozzo en prison, m'enfin. Si ? Ah. **

_*Se racle la gorge*_

**Et bien, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris du temps pour répondre à cette interview !Et à bientôt dans les reviews ! xD**

* * *

><p><em>PinkBlueGreen donne un badge du BIK (Butons cet Imbécile de Kort) à l'interviewé. Elle le remercie pour avoir participé à l'interview et répondu à ses questions tordues (^^), attrape son carnet avec sa belle photo du 3x09 (et de Tonyyyyy), et file dans son bureau, faire son bureau de journaliste et donc vous publier cette interview au plus vite !<em>


	6. Choka

_Il est 16h, notre journaliste a rendez-vous pour un petit encas-interview avec Choka._

_Cachée derrière un immense muffin au Nutella qui fait la table de la taille en largeur, la taille de l'empire State Building en hauteur (ou presque), Choka attend patiemment l'interview, tout en regardant avec avidité sur le petit écran de son téléphone portable cette fameuse scène du 7x01 où Tony avoue la plus belle chose au monde à son israélienne, pour la 7845__e__ fois (de la semaine !)._

_PinkBlueGreen attire l'attention de Choka en déposant son sac sur le minuscule bout de table que le muffin n'occupe pas (un sac à l'effigie de Tony et Gibbs dans le 8x22, of course !). L'interviewé éteint son portable, croise les mains et attends avec autant d'impatience que Abby devant son caf-pow le commencement de l'interview._

_PinkBlueGreen fait durer le suspense en prenant bien le temps de chercher ce qu'elle va commander (un coca de 45l et une tarte au chocolat blanc, s'il vous plait !), avant de lancer le départ par un grand sourire façon DiNozzo pour la jeune fille qui lui fait face._

_L'interview peut commencer._

* * *

><p><strong>1)Bonjour Choka! Je vais commencer par la question habituelle... Peux-tu nous dire quelques mots sur toi?<strong>

Et bien, ce ne sera pas vraiment très compliqué, puisque j'adore raconter ma vie... Je suis encore au collège, même si je préférerais qu'on nous apprenne à écrire des fics en cours de français et qu'on nous passe des épisodes de NCIS en cours d'anglais. J'aime le vert ! Et le nutella ! Ah oui, une chose vraiment très importante sur moi, j'adore manger. Et encore, adorer est un euphémisme. Manger c'est la chose que je préfère faire, avec l'écriture et la lecture et le visionnage d'épisode de NCIS et... Bon, il y a trop de choses, mais vraiment, je ne suis même pas difficile ! Je mange de tout, mis a part peut-être des choux de bruxelles, et puis, j'adore tout ce qui est sucré, en particulier certains desserts, et également tout ce qui sort d'une grande chaine de fast-food nommée... Comment ça, je ne suis pas dans un magasine culinaire ? Bon, question suivante alors !

_PinkBlueGreen louche sur le muffin qui en est à la moitié de son agonie et sourit. Elle revient vite sur Choka._

**2)Tu aimes le nutella ? J'en suis trèèèèès étonnée ! Hum !... Dis-moi…A quand remonte ta rencontre avec notre équipe du NCIS?**  
>Alors... Mon père regardait NCIS tous les vendredis, et quand j'étais petite je le suppliais de me laisser voir un épisode. Et c'est finalement vers mes 10 ans qu'ils ont enfin accepté de me laisser voir un monsieur découper des cadavres, des gens se tirer dessus, enfin vous connaissez la chanson. Depuis un an à peu prés, j'ai découvert le bonheur de regarder des épisodes en ligne, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être scotchée à ma télé tout les vendredi. C'est pour l'audience ! C'est donc il y a 3 ans que j'ai rencontré ces merveilleux personnages pour ne plus jamais les quitter. (Voilà, je vous laisse deviner mon âge maintenant!)<p>

**3)Trop dur, j'ai pas ma calculatrice. Choka, tu as un chouchou?**

Evidemment ! Trent Kort... Son crâne rasé façon Voldemort... Son œil en moins... Il est tellement adorable ! Je pourrais passer des journées avec lui...  
>Vous y avez cru hein ! AVOUEZ ! VOUS Y AVEZ CRU ! Et bien en fait, originalité oblige, mon chouchou est bien évidemment le merveilleux, l'incopiable, le magnifique, l'hilarant Tony DiNozzo ! Franchement, qui ne l'aime pas ? Même ma mère le trouve beau. Sisi. Et puis, il est tellement... *en extase*<p>

4)**Ahhhh, Tony…** _Les deux jeunes femmes se sourient mutuellement. La complicité DiNozzoienne agit. PinkBlueGreen se racle finalement la gorge pour reprendre : _**Tu peux me parler de ton couple préféré dans la série? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu l'aime tant ce couple?  
><strong>  
>Mon couple préféré ? N'importe quelle personne qui a déjà lu une de mes fics sait que c'est bien évidemment le Tiva ! Le Tiva, ce si beau couple qui réunit un magnifique italien avec une magnifique israélienne qui sont fait l'uns pour l'autre... Ce que j'aime chez eux c'est leur alchimie, pour moi ils sont un peu le 'couple parfait', complémentaire, âmes sœurs, tout ça tout ça. Et puis, ils nous font rire, ils nous font pleurer, et ce qui est drôle justement, c'est toutes ces frayeurs qu'on nous fait... Quand Ziva abandonne Tony pour finalement entendre ce magnifique 'Could'nt live without you', ou encore cette fin de saison 8 que je ne spoilerais pas... Vraiment, ils n'ont pas fini de nous en faire voir des belles et des pas mures, et on peut toujours discuter d'eux, c'est ça qui est bien !<p>

_PinkBlueGreen hoche la tête._  
><strong>5)Dis moi, si tu devais choisir entre caser Tony et Ziva ensemble ou passer une journée avec Tony, tu choisirais quoi?<strong>

Alors là... C'est un choix cornélien. Mais, je crois que je choisirais la journée avec Tony. Parce que Tony et Ziva, c'est sur qu'ils finiront ensemble ! Obligationné ! Même si j'avoue me faire des frayeurs sur leur relation. Souvent. TRES SOUVENT. Mais passer une journée avec Tony c'est un peu le rêve de toute fille normalement constituée, non ? Donc je crois que je prends Tony. Mais je passe une journée avec lui à le convaincre de sortir avec Ziva ! Ne suis-je pas intelligente ?

**6)Tu es le Einstein du NCIS, très chère ! Que penses-tu de l'évolution de leur relation dans la série ?**

Ca me fait peur. Parce que, comme je l'ai déjà dit plus haut, c'est inconcevable qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble, mais en même temps... Il y a ce poulpe de Ray, et puis surtout, ce poulpe d'écrin vide ! (pour ceux qui ne savent pas, poulpe est un mot utilisé pour remplacer un mot beaucoup plus vulgaire) Mais j'ai envie d'y croire. Enfin je ne veux pas me faire de fausses illusions pour The Nature Of The Beast (je sais, je sais, je connais le titre du 9x01, je gère!) parce que j'ai été tellement décue par Pyramid... Je sens les larmes qui me montent aux yeux. NON ! Positiver. Nutella. Petit mouton rose. Tiva. Swan Song. Aaaaah cette scène de l'ascenseur ! Qu'elle était belle !  
>Il y aura du Tiva !<p>

**6 bis)Oui, allez, on y croit ! (Ou presque). Tu penses quoi du Tibbs?**

Tu veux ma mort, hein ? Ou alors tu dois être masochiste. D'ailleurs je connais une blague c'est avec un chat et... Quoi, on s'en fiche ? Roh bon, d'accord. Bon, moi, le Tibbs, c'est simple : j'aime pas. Je hais. De toute façon, pour moi, Tony est fait pour Ziva et Ziva faite pour Tony, et je ne supporte pas de les voir avec un autre... Et puis mettre deux beaux gosses ensemble (même si Gibbs a un peu vieilli quand même) c'est du gachis ! Alors le Tibbs slash, non non non nooooon ! Et les pauvres M choquent mes petits yeux. Je vous jure, le tunnel du bonheur m'a marqué à vie. Pitiééé !  
><em>PBG regarde Choka horrifiée que celle-ci ai tourné sa question en Tibbs slash (elle n'a rien contre ça, mais pas entre Tony et Gibbs, surtout pas !), Choka se reprend aussi vite.<em>  
>Par contre, les Tibbs pèrefils comme les fait si bien notre PBG nationale, ah ça, j'aime ! Moins que le Tiva, mais beaucoup quand même !

**7)Vive le Tibbs ! Et dis moi…EJ et Ray alors? Ils te donnent des boutons, non?**

Des boutons ? Pire ! Ils me filent des maladies. La MTAREV, déjà. A cause d'eux, pas de Tiva. LES POULPES ! Et puis, au début, c'était EJ que je pouvais pas saquer, cette sale petite naine blonde (je n'ai rien contre les blondes, hein!) qui venait piquer mon Tony (notez donc l'adjectif possessif... en fait c'est le Tony de Ziva, mais bon) et puis sa manie d'écouter les conversations... Alors que Ray, évidemment je l'aimais pas mais ça passait.  
>Tandis que quand j'ai vu Pyramid, tout s'est inversé. Avec cet écrin vide de poulpe ! Non mais franchement, on se demande ce que fait Ziva avec CI-Ray. Qui voudrait d'un extraterrestre sans camion aux oreilles surdimensionnées et qui, en prime, ne connais pas le coiffeur ?<br>Non, vraiment, le seul moyen que je les supporte, c'est de m'écrire une fic Tiva, Kay (Kort et Ray) et Ejeanne (EJ et Jeanne)... Moui, ça ça m'irait. Ou alors un BaRay, sinon.

**8)Si tu devais dire cinq mots à Ziva?**

Tombe. Amoureuse. Du. Merveilleux. Tony.

Court et précis, non ?

**9)Phrase radicale. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il t'écouterait facilement !^^ Tu peux me raconter en deux trois phrases ton entrée au NCIS en tant que bleue?**

Ouuuuuh, c'est compliqué comme question. Bon écoute. Il est tard, j'ai la flemme... On peut passer ? Siteuplééééé !

**10)On passe, mais tu me ferais une dissert' dessus pour la semaine prochaine. De 400 000 mots, minimum ! Un objet du NCIS que tu aimerais avoir?**

Le couteau de Ziva, avec la manière de le lancer qui va avec, ça va de soi. Pour tuer tout les méchants ! Mouahahahahaaaa !

**11)Tu ferais presque peur avec ce rire sadique… ! Tu préfères la mustang de Tony ou la Chevrolet de Gibbs?**

La Mini de Ziva ! Mais si il fallait vraiment choisir, je crois que je prendrais la Mustang, mais alors il faut qu'on me fasse une prime avec Tony compris dans le lot...

**12) Pas possible, malheureusement ! Entre Eli, Senior et Papa Gibbs, tu préfères lequel?**

Papa Gibbs ! Il tient un magasin de bonbons... Miaaaaaaaaam ! Et puis, franchement, Eli est qu'un méchant pas beau, d'ailleurs ca se voit dans mes fics que je l'aime pas, non ? Et puis... Je crois que je ne me suis pas remis du fait que Senior ait mis une main à Ziva. Alors on prend Papa Gibbs et ses bonbons.

**13) Puis, Papa Gibbs…Il est quand même le plus gentil des trois, non ? Même si j'aime bien Papa DiNozzo, quand même. Si si. Tu peux me raconter comment tu as connu ce site?**

Haaa ! Bonne question. Le pire c'est que je ne m'en souviens même plus exactement... Attends voir... Je crois que j'ai tapé fic NCIS, et que j'ai trouvé ce site... Super non ? Par contre je sais que j'ai mis longtemps avant de m'inscrire, j'osais pas trop publier, alors je reviewais juste en anonyme (ça me fait penser que j'ai un 'léger' retard)...

**14)Un léger retard, oui (quand tu revieweras Pas Moi, j'atteindrais peut-être les 300 ? MOUAHAHAHA ! Hum. Pardon). Quel genre de fics tu lis? Sur quel personnage?**

Un peu de tout, à vrai dire ! Bon, principalement du Tiva, évidemment, mais aussi des fics sans couples, du McAbby, du Kibbs, un peu de J2 même si je n'aime pas trop ça, de la guimauve, de l'action, de l'humour... Du M... Ok je sors. La seule chose que je ne lis pas, je vous laisse deviner ce que c'est...

**16)Du slash Vance/Ray ? Hein ? Avoue que j'ai deviné** ! _*Sourire confiant de la journaliste, qui enchaîne aussi vite :* _**Toi et l'écriture, ça a commencé quand?**

Depuis trèèès longtemps, à vrai dire. Je suis un peu tombée dans la marmite de potion magique quand j'étais petite. Dés que j'ai su écrire, j'ai commencé à inventer des histoires, que ça soit sur des fées, des dragons, ou des supers-héros, et même agent, j'aimais raconter, inventer, imaginer... Après, plus tard, en fin de primaire, je me souviens que j'étais toujours la meilleure de ma classe en expression écrite... Ouii, je vous assure ! Après, j'ai commencé à découvrir les fanfictions et j'en ai écrite beaucoup sur ma série préférée du moment, la saga Twilight. Et après un malheureux accident qui m'aura valu de perdre ma clé USB ou étaient toutes ces histoires, j'ai arrêté un petit moment, pour reprendre il y a moins d'un an sur des fics NCIS.

**17) Et après, tu nous a rejoins, à notre plus grand bonheur ! Tu es touchée par l'AIPM? A cause de qui plus particulièrement?  
><strong>  
>Touchée par l'AIPM, moi ? Mamma mia ! Pas qu'un peu, même ! C'est la faute à ce super giga-magnifique-trop-bien-de-la mort-qui tue forum, vous savez, celui ou on est censé RP et ou on passe des soirées à discuter jusqu'à 4h du mat... Mais si je suis touchée, c'est aussi et surtout à cause de merveilleux auteurs, qui écrivent de si belles fics que je meuuuurs d'envie de connaître la suite ! Les auteurs, je vous en supplie, je donnerais un pot de nutella entier pour avoir la suite de vos fics ! J'appelle tout ceux portés disparus, en particulier une certaine Firesey qui fait silence radio depuis deux mois, ou alors Gwenetsi, qui n'a pas posté depuis longtemps également... Par pitié, POSTEZ ! Et même tout les autres, je vous aime tous, alors, POSTEZ !<p>

**18) Les deux dernières auteurs sont en voie de disparition, à notre plus grand regret** _(*PinkBlueGreen sèche une larme*reveneeeeeeez, les filles bouhouhou…)._ **La première fic que tu as lu sur ce site?**

Une super fic de Calleigh Watson, une Tiva qui s'appelait 'Ennuis Internationaux'. C'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai connu l'attente insupportable d'une longue semaine, l'envie de relire et relire un chapitre sans avoir la suite, ce petit bouton next qui ne veut pas s'afficher... Le bonheur de lire une fic !

**19)Il faut absolument que j'aille la lire ! Dis-moi, Choka, tu viens avec moi faire une croisade au NCIS pour voler nos agents?**

Quand tu veux ! Enfin, franchement, quelle fan de NCIS et en plus auteure de fic n'accepterait pas, dis moi ? Au faite, est-ce que Palmer aboie toujours, ou bien il est guéri ?

**20)Il est guéri ! Mais il mange un pot de Nutella par jour en pleurant sa douce Choka ! On arrive au bout de cette interview, tu nous donnes le mot de la fin?  
><strong>  
>Je peux y aller ? J'ai faaaaaim ! Faim comme fin ! Le devoir (et le nut-nut) m'appelle, mes amis !<p>

**Merci pour cette interview, Choka, qui, je dois bien l'avouer était très amusante !^^. Je suis ravie d'avoir pu partager ce petit moment avec toi ! Bon, et sinon, on se retrouve dans les reviews (si si, j'y crois, je suis sûre que tu arriveras à rattraper ton retard ^^).**

_Choka dépose sa cuillère, le muffin est terminé. Elle attrape son sac Tiva et s'en va, direction sa télévision, pour aller regarder un épisode sur ce couple mythique de la meilleur série de tout les temps, j'entends bien le Kray (Kort/Ray, of course), PinkBlueGreen attrape son carnet en forme de pingouin, et file visionner pour la 415__e__ fois cet épisode de la saison 8 auquel elle voue un culte (devinez lequel, il y a Tony et Gibbs dedans, et même qu'ils ont des sourcils plus noirs dans certaines images !).Les filles se saluent, votre journaliste file poster l'interview !_


	7. Ceduma

_Aujourd'hui, notre journaliste sonne chez la plus grande fan de Leroy Jethro Gibbs de tous les temps, Ceduma !_

_Elles se saluent, s'installent dans deux fauteuils qui se font face, avec un café noir pour l'une (façon Gibbs !), un café avec quinze sucres et une pointe de noisettes pour la seconde (façon Tony !)._

_Ceduma sort son agenda, où trône la photo d'un célèbre agent du NCIS amateur de café (devinez qui c'est, ce n'est pas difficile !) et le dépose sur la petite table basse pendant que PinkBlueGreen attrape son carnet décoré d'une photo de son cher acteur Michael Weatherly, avec la mention NCIS écrite en paillettes vertes sur le côté (oui, je sais, ce carnet est magnifique)._

_Les filles s'installent. Ceduma croise les bras et patiente, PinkBlueGreen relis ses notes et se lance. L'interview peut commencer._

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour Ceduma ! La question primordiale: Peux-tu me dire quelques mots sur toi?<strong>  
>Bonjour PBG ! Et bien, la quarantaine s'approche à petits pas, j'aime la vie, les autres, je connais le monde de la Médecine, je suis peu bavarde, plutôt secrète, droit de réserve !<br>Et j'oubliais, j'adore NCIS !  
><em>PinkBlueGreen sourit, avant d'hocher la tête.<em>  
><strong>-Ca tombe bien, nous aussi !^^ D'ailleurs, quand as-tu connu NCIS?<strong>  
>A une soirée entre copains, et il y avait mon futur mari….<p>

**-HuHum ! En parlant de mari, donc presque de mariNes… (Bon, ok, l'enchaînement est assez pitoyable), tu aimes autant Gibbs que j'adore Tony, ce qui est assez colossal. Tu peux me dire pourquoi?**  
>J'avoue que le personnage de Gibbs me fascine, oui ! J'aime beaucoup son côté mystérieux, loup solitaire au passé sans doute chargé et qui laisse cours à l'imagination, comme tu as pu le lire dans mes fics, je lui ai collé un sacré passé ! !<br>Son charisme joue aussi énormément ! Quand il entre dans une pièce, on ne voit que lui, enfin, JE ne vois que lui !

**-Faut dire qu'il a une sacré personnalité ! Tu peux me parler de ton couple d'enquêteurs préférés dans la série? **  
>Ma préférence va à ZivaMcGee ! Elle, avec son allure féline, par sa connaissance de sept langues,( je crois) peut jouer parfaite « caméléone » en mission, jouer de ses charmes ensorceleurs lors d'un interrogatoire…  
>Et Tim équilibre le tout par son esprit plus cartésien !<br>_  
><em>**-C'est vrai qu'ils forment un excellent duo ! Que penses-tu de la relation Tony/Gibbs? Et Abby/McGee? **  
>-TonyGibbs :  
>*Tony a passé le stade du bleu, mais avec Gibbs il est toujours un apprenti, c'est son maître, son mentor ! Il l'admire. On a vu leur rencontre à Baltimore, en saison 8, les sous-entendus Gibbsiens quant à la relation EJTony….Et « Frankenstein »…Tony chercherait-il à se détacher de son Boss ?  
>* Gibbs l'aime comme tous ses agents ! Il le protègerait envers et contre tout ! « Personne ne touche à mes agents ! »<br>Leur relation est géniale ! Je l'aime beaucoup !  
>-AbbyMcGee :  
>J'adorerais qu'ils se mettent officiellement ensemble ! J'adore les taquineries de la laborantine et les expressions de visage de Tim face à ça ! (Chapeau aux deux acteurs !)<p>

**-Oui, les acteurs sont vraiment excellents (toute l'équipe, en fait ^^ !). Dis-moi, si tu devais choisir entre passer une journée avec Ducky et une minute avec Gibbs, tu prendrais...? ****  
><strong>Quoi ? Tu me poses cette question ? La réponse brûle les yeux ! Gibbs, Gibbs et Gibbs !  
><em>Les filles rient, PinkBlueGreen confirme la réponse d'un hochement du menton.<br>_**-Bon, c'était une question rhétorique, en fait ! :D La saison 9, tu l'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience, j'imagine, non? Tu attends quoi de cette saison?**  
>J'espère en savoir un peu plus sur Vance ! Je crois que cette saison va avoir des accents politiques… ou pas ! J'espère surtout qu'elle ne soit pas trop "rose", avec ces histoires de mariages….<br>J'attends de l'action, de l'humour et des explications, secrets dévoilés un peu, pas trop pour repartir sur une saison 10 !  
><em>La journaliste pointe Ceduma du bout de son stylo rose et demande avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix :<em>  
><strong>-Si tu devais rencontrer un acteur de NCIS, ça serait...?<strong>  
>Mark Harmon ! Tu parles ! Qui d'autre ?Une rencontre fortuite avec MW ne me déplairait pas non plus, mais à choisir, MH a tous mes suffrages !<br>_Les filles s'esclaffent.  
><em>**-Raaah, c'est bizarre, je m'en doutais ! Tu es plus proche de qui au niveau caractère?**  
>Abby ! Son côté excessif qui protège des secrets et pour ses câlins avec Gibbs !<p>

**-Abby, personnage préféré des téléspectateurs après Gibbs! Ce qui est totalement compréhensible !^^ Tu peux me raconter en deux trois phrases ton entrée au NCIS en tant que bleue? ****  
><strong>Je sors de l'ascenseur et me dirige vers mon futur patron, .Gibbs.  
>-"Bonjour, Maduce, experte d'analyse d'écritures !<br>Enchantée de faire équipe avec vous, agent spécial Gibbs !"  
>Il lève les yeux de son café, un hochement de tête, sa bienvenue est terminée !<br>_  
><em>**-Ouaaaah, il a hoché la tête ? Ouaaaaah ! ^^ Un objet du NCIS que tu aimerais avoir?**  
>Une des montres de Gibbs !<br>_  
><em>**-Une qui marche alors, de préférence! Tu préfères la voiture d'Abby ou la mini de Ziva?**  
>Celle d'Abby ! J'aime bien son charme de tacot !<br>_  
><em>**-Entre Morrow, Jenny et Vance, tu préfères qui?**  
>Vance ! J'aime son opposition à Gibbs ! Ils se sont déjà croisés dans le passé, se respectent et ça c'est très fort dans la série !<br>_  
><em>**-Rag, perso, Vanci me donne des boutons ! Tu peux me raconter comment tu as connus le site FF?**  
>Sur un conseil amical !<br>_  
><em>**-Quel genre de fics tu lis? Sur quel personnage?**  
>Je lis les fics sur NCIS, pas de personnage de lecture préféré !<p>

**-Et il y a un choix immense sur ce site ! Tu es touchée par l'AIPM (Attente Insupportable et Pulsions Meurtrières envers les auteurs qui ne publient pas assez vite! )? A cause de qui en général? ****  
><strong>Non en général, mais sur le coup lors d'un suspense vital et que la réponse tarde, ça m'énerve un peu ! Mon imagination fait des plans sur la comète et j'attends…. Tu veux des noms? Non ! Je ne ferai pas de délations ! En tant qu'auteur, il m'est arrivé de laisser un point d'interrogation à la fin d'une histoire donc libre-part à l'imagination du lecteur...

**-C'est assez cruel, quand même !^^ Mais il faut laisser une part à l'imagination ! Le mot de la fin?**  
>Ravie d'avoir passé ce moment avec toi ! Grand merci à toi, à tous ceux qui liront ces lignes !<br>Et, vive NCIS !  
><strong>Et merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à ces questions ! Cette interview était très sympathique ! En tant que plus grande fan de Tony DiNozzo (bon d'accord, je ne suis pas la seule sur ce site, mais bon, je le dis quand même !^^), j'étais ravie de rencontrer la plus grande fan de Gibbs, parce qu'à nous deux, on forme les plus grandes fans de Tibbs !Mouahahaha ! Elle n'est pas belle, la vie ?<strong>

_Ceduma acquiesce pour ne pas contrarier PinkBlueGreen, votre journaliste s'en va toute contente, pour écrire son interview et la publier sur ce site !_


	8. Ayahne

_Aujourd'hui, votre auteur a rendez-vous avec deux personnes ! Et oui, c'est une double interview. Car derrière le pseudo Ayahne se cachent deux très sympathiques colocataires fan de NCIS !_

_Votre journaliste arrive et saluent les deux jeunes femmes, attablées devant un caf-pow pour l'une, un café sucré pour l'autre. La journaliste commande son éternel soda, sort son ordinateur portable de couleur rose, admire sa photo de Tony et Gibbs dans le 2x22 placée en fond d'écran, avant de lancer sa page de traitement de texte, pour noter les réponses des filles, qui attendent avec l'impatience d'un Gibbs en manque de café depuis trois jours le début de l'interview._

_PinkBlueGreen place ses doigts sur le clavier, les enlève, boit une gorgée de coca (et un litre en moins, un !) et repart sur son ordinateur. Un grand sourire plus tard à l'attention des deux filles, l'interview commence !_

* * *

><p><strong>-Bonjour les filles ! Une petite présentation en quelques mots ?<strong>

**Ena** : Hmm... Elle... C'est Ayahne! Elle est petite. Elle à les cheveux très courts, marrons, limite roux. L'œil brun. Elle est folle de trois séries policières, mais NCIS reste au dessus de tout. Étudiante Supérieure de Musique Classique et Contemporaine (ESMCC) grâce à son oreille absolue. Elle a dix-neuf ans. Elle travaille sur son premier projet, qui, vous ne le devinerez jamais, est un concours pour programmer une OST pour la série NCIS. (Aya :Alléluia!) Cette hystérique est ma colocataire.  
><strong>Aya<strong> : Elle c'est Ena! Glaçon sur pattes, made in Japan, un accent tout pourri, qui me sollicite toutes les cinq minutes pour lui traduire des passages de fanfictions (Notons qu'elle à appris le Français avec des épisodes de NCIS vfstj.) Magnifique (au minimum) longs, mais alors longs, très longs cheveux noirs. Apprentie policière à Paris! Catégorie Agent Spéciale! Attention! Flingue et tout et tout! Menottes et tout le bataclan! Elle à vingt-quatre ans, elle est aussi bavarde que Gibbs, et c'est, pour tout vous dire, assez déprimant.

**-Merci pour cette description les filles ! Vous pouvez nous en dire un peu plus sur vous et le NCIS?**  
><strong>Aya :<strong> C'est pour moi une longue histoire d'amour. Ma grand-mère, totalement fan de Gibbs m'a fait découvrir la série en me disant : Tiens! Aya, Abby à le même style que toi, et tu vas voir ça va te plaire. Je suis donc l'histoire depuis... depuis... depuis bien longtemps, et je me débrouille toujours pour télécharger les épisodes en avant-premiere.  
><strong>Ena :<strong> J'ai longtemps été en déplacement lorsque j'étais encore au Japon, et pour tout te dire, je n'avais pas grand chose sur moi, a part un ordinateur portable. Ma sœur Akémi, avec qui je discutais par courrier, m'envoyait par mail quelques épisodes (et jamais dans l'ordre) de NCIS en russe, en anglais, en chinois, en turc et en français, grâce à sa correspondante basée en France, et à son copain qui prend les épisodes sur internet.

**-Deux histoires différentes ! De façon de connaître la série intéressante ! Quel est votre personnage préféré ?**  
><strong>Aya :<strong> Définitivement... Abby. Si, si. J'aime bien Palmer, aussi.  
><strong>Ena :<strong> Gibbs.  
><strong>-Notre laborantine préféré et le bavard du NCIS !^^ Votre couple préféré (y compris duo d'enquêteurs!) ?<br>Aya :** En couple (si ils sont bien fait) j'ai une préférence pour le Tiva, le J2, et le McAbby. Et j'adore Gibbs/Tony en relation père/fils.  
><strong>Ena :<strong> Idem.

_PBG fait un sourire éclatant aux filles._  
><strong>-Le Tibbs…Rah. Bon, je vous suis, sauf pour le J2 !^^ Qu'est ce que vous aimez le plus dans NCIS?<strong>  
><strong>Aya :<strong> Euh... Tony qui emmerde tout le monde. J'adore quand il reprend Ziva. Il a un super humour.  
><strong>Ena :<strong> Oui, le même que le tien! Moi, l'histoire et bien construite, les personnages charismatiques. L'enquête pourrait être réelle, quoique dans certains cas...

_La journaliste acquiesce._  
><strong>-Oui, dans certains cas, les choses sont un peu poussées ! Mais c'est pour notre plus grand plaisir ! Si vous aviez la possibilité d'aller passer dix minutes dans les locaux du NCIS, vous feriez quoi?<strong>  
><strong>Aya :<strong> J'irais boire le café de Gibbs, je garderai le gobelet, puis j'irais voler Bert!  
><strong>Ena :<strong> Tuer Vance.

**-Tuer Vance ? Oh, sinon, on peut l'envoyer en Alaska aussi ! C'est une solution moins radicale ^^ ! On vous demande de choisir entre une minute passée avec Tony et une heure avec Abby, vous optez pour qui?  
>Aya + Ena :<strong> Abby! (Peut-être que Tony passera la voir!)

**-Peut-être ! Si vous prenez des DVD de magnum, peut-être ? Vous avez l'occasion de rencontrer l'un des acteurs de NCIS pendant une heure... Vous optez pour...?**  
><strong>Aya et Ena :<strong> Pauley Perette!

_PinkBlueGreen note le nom de l'actrice sur son fichier, avec plein de petits coeurs noirs à côté._  
><strong>-Actrice qui est vraiment très sympathique, quand on voit toutes les interviews qu'elle donne! Vous vous décrirez plutôt comme quel type de personnage? Quel caractère ?<strong>  
><strong>Aya :<strong> je vais décrire Ena. Alors. Caractère de Gibbs, plus jolie que Ziva, et style de Tim.  
><strong>Ena :<strong> Aya... Caractère de Tony, physique de Jenny (à sa jeunesse) et style d'Abby

**-Ca vous tente d'écrire des fanfictions sur cette merveilleuse série, un jour?  
>Ena :<strong> On y pense sérieusement.

**-J'ai hâte de voir ça ! On parle d'AIPM de plus en plus fréquemment sur ce site. Vous êtes touchées?**  
><strong>Aya et Ena :<strong> Malheureusement, oui.

**-Dur ! Je compatis !**_ (Dixit l'auteur sadique qu'est PBG)_**. Vous lisez quoi comme fics plus particulièrement? Quel type, quel personnage...?**  
><strong>Aya + Ena :<strong> Tout ce qui parle de Tony! On est adeptes du TBC! Plus particulièrement sa rencontre avec Gibbs.

_La journaliste saute de joie._  
><strong>- Rah, les filles, on va vraiment bien s'entendre toutes les trois. On lit exactement la même chose ! Vive le TIBBS ! La première fic NCIS que vous avez lu sur ce site?<strong>  
><strong>Ena et Aya :<strong> Les Tripl's, de Gwenetsi.

_Acquiescement vigoureux de PinkBlueGreen._  
><strong>-Une fic' fascinante ! De la grande auteur qu'est Gwen (oui oui, je suis sa plus grande fan !). Le mot de la fin?<strong>  
><strong>Ena :<strong> Euh...  
><strong>Aya :<strong> La quasi totalité de tes histoires se trouvent dans ns favoris! ^^  
><strong>Aya + Ena :<strong> A la prochaine Review!

**Merci beaucoup les filles pour cette interview, vous êtes ultra sympathiques et j'adore vos reviews courtes mais déjantées ! A bientôt !**

_Les filles se saluent, les coloc' partent visionner un épisode où Abby est au centre de l'intrigue, pendant que PinkBlueGreen retourne à son bureau, dans le but de vous publier cette interview au plus vite !_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'était ma dernière interview pour le moment. Il m'en reste une, mais je ne suis pas la journaliste…^^. Je vous la poste demain ! A bientôt !<em>


	9. PBG

_Votre journaliste s'est fait voler son carnet et son crayon. Inversion des rôles, elle laisse la parole à Washington-Jones !_

* * *

><p><em>Washington-Jones frappe à la porte de la chambre la plus jolie de tout le Bâtiment III : celle de la merveilleuse PinkBlueGreen.<em>  
>Tu me flattes ! Tu as des gènes de DiNozzo dans le sang, visiblement !<p>

**-Bonjour PinkBlueGreen ! Comment vas-tu ?**  
>Bien, je vais très bien, puisque je te parle !<br>_WJ s'assoit sur une chaise à côté du lit de PinkBlueGreen, posant le grand sac qu'elle a apporté avec elle._

**-Bon, je sais que la première question va te surprendre mais...Tu es plutôt... thé au jasmin, ou Défibrilateur DiNozzo ?**  
>Un verre de l'un (le défibrilateur DiNozzo) pour faire passer la gueule de bois, un verre de thé au jasmin pour faire passer le goût de la première boisson… Un verre de soda, parce que c'est super bon !<br>A éviter cependant, si vous voulez avoir la suite de Pas Moi assez rapidement !

**-D'accord. Donc, pour l'instant, on va éviter de prendre de l'alcool... Et pour mon plaisir : plutôt Caf-pow ou Café ?**  
>Je dirais bien caf-Pow, mais toi et Abby avez dévalisé toutes les boutiques de la ville, il y a rupture de stock ! Je dirais donc café. Très très très sucré (une cuillère, dix morceaux de sucre, environ !). Ou du coca. J'adore le coca. Presque autant que j'adore NCIS ! Tu imagines ?<p>

_WJ acquiesce et croise les bras devant elle._

**-Et si on parlait sérieusement. J'adore ton ensemble rose, mais là, tu vas jouer le jeu : si tu devais te relooker comme l'un des personnages de NCIS, ce serait lequel ?**  
><em>Réflexion intense de PinkBlueGreen.<em>

Je m'habillerais comme Ziva, durant la saison six, sept ou huit ! J'adore son look ! Elle a toujours des manteaux extras, des supers jolis pulls… J'aime beaucoup son style habillé classe, mais assez décontractée quand même !

**-Intéressant ! Je t'imagine bien dans ce genre de vêtements ! ^^ Allez... Qui t'a fait découvrir le NCIS ?**  
>Moi-même ! Il y a quelques années, armée de ma superbe télécommande, j'ai bravé la nuit (il était au moins vingt et une heures !),les foules (mes parents), et la jungle équatorienne (une armada de plantes vertes) pour aller m'installer devant ma télévision et zapper. Et puis je suis tombée sur un épisode où Tony et Kate jouaient aux parents qui se disputaient, et où Tony s'asseyait sur une petite chaise d'enfant (saison 2 !)…J'ai éclaté de rire… Et puis depuis…Tu connais la suite…Je suis accro !<p>

**-Et Fanfiction point net ?**  
>Héhé ! Au début, je recherchais des informations sur la saison sept, si je me souviens bien. Et puis, je suis tombée sur…Une de tes fictions ! Je suis tombée amoureuse de ton écriture… J'ai lu toutes tes fictions… Ensuite je me suis lancée sur une fiction de Pona, « Mon agent »… Une incroyable histoire TonyGibbs qui m'a fascinée… Je suis devenue accro, et puis je me suis laissé tenter par l'écriture, pour mettre en texte une histoire qui traînait depuis un moment dans mon esprit. Ma première fiction est née… Et depuis, je ne vous ai plus quitté ! Huit mois que l'écriture est devenue une merveilleuse passion ! Oui, je sais, c'est émouvant. Tu veux un mouchoir, j'en ai un avec des pingouins ?

_WJ remercie PBG pour son mouchoir, sourit et tend un foulard à PinkBlueGreen._

**-Je vais te bander les yeux, et te faire écouter la plus belle voix du monde du NCIS. A toi de me dire à qui elle appartient et comment tu as fait pour la reconnaître !  
>Ecoute.<strong>

_L'interviewé tend l'oreille._**  
><strong>*Gné*. Cette voix ! Grave, charismatique, note d'humour et brin d'ironie. Bonjour Tony !

**-Oui ! C'est ça ! Tu es drôlement fan pour reconnaître leur voix les yeux bandés ! Une question pour toi : pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur Tony ? Je veux une explication détaillée !**  
>Parce que je l'adore !<br>_Regard insistant de Washington-Jones._  
>Bon, ok, je détaille ! Tony DiNozzo, il a vraiment quelque chose de particulier. Il est ultra gamin, toujours à sortir une blague, même dans les pires moments, toujours cette ironie mordante, ce petit mot qui tue et qui fait rire… Mais il a aussi ce côté sombre, cette face cachée qui fait de lui un personnage ambigu. On le devine plus sérieux qu'il ne l'est, avec des secrets qu'il cache derrière d'immenses sourires. On le voit solitaire, même s'il se vante d'attraper une fille en un claquement de doigt. On le pense fainéant, mais c'est souvent grâce à ses intuitions que les enquêtes sont résolues.<br>Tony DiNozzo, c'est une énigme à lui tout seul, c'est un personnage qui a une personnalité incroyable, et c'est un bonheur de le mettre en scène !  
>Et puis je dois bien t'avouer que j'adore lui trouver des répliques !<p>

_WJ est ravie que cette énigme soit (enfin) résolue._

**-En effet, je comprends maintenant. Et d'où te vient ton goût pour le Tiva ? Tu as connu un Rivkin dans le passé ?**  
>J'aime leur relation qui est assez complexe. Ils se cherchent, sans avouer aucun sentiment. Ils se disputent souvent, passent par l'ironie ou l'humour pour ne pas se révéler…On voit qu'il y a une énorme tension qui passe entre eux à chaque fois qu'ils se parlent. Ils ont un jeu de regard, des gestes, des expressions… On voit bien qu'ils sont très proches l'un de l'autre et qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux… Mais aucun d'entre eux n'a assez de courage ou de volonté pour faire le premier pas, probablement de peur de trop de trop se dévoiler… !<br>Oui, j'aime ce couple parce qu'il est léger, et qu'il fait passer beaucoup sans être obligé de discourir pendant des heures ! Et non, je n'ai pas connu de Rivkin. Fort heureusement ^^ !  
><em><br>Un bruit de pas dans le couloir : PinkBlueGreen et Washington-Jones se jettent sous le lit de la patiente. WJ murmure donc la question._

**-D'accord... Donc, si je te dis que Tony tue Gibbs pour épouser Ziva, tu approuves ?**  
>Je me fais hara-kiri avec une cuillère en plastique avant. Tony et Gibbs… C'est encore plus fort que le Tiva ! C'est une vraie relation amicale basée sur la confiance et la connaissance de l'autre. Pas besoin de parler, un battement de cil, un regard, un geste et hop, ils se comprennent. J'adore leur façon de se connaître et d'anticiper les pensées de l'un et de l'autre. J'adore leurs chamailleries, et la façon dont ils s'inquiètent l'un pour l'autre quand l'un d'eux est en danger. Ils sont le total opposé l'un de l'autre, mais ils se complètent à merveille ! C'est vraiment une relation fascinante. Donc, si Tony tue Gibbs… Je me réveille car je suis en plein cauchemar !<br>Par contre, il n'est pas impensable que Gibbs tire sur Tony. Dans une fiction. Pour de bonnes raisons. *Hum*.

**-Aaaaah ! Je suis rassurée. Quoique... j'en sais rien. Pour ou contre le comportement de Senior dans la saison 8 ? Il correspond à tes attentes ? Pourquoi ?**  
>Disons que ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré, mais il se rapproche petit à petit de Tony, et ça, j'aime. Notre DiNozzo retrouve son Papa, et je trouve ça très mignon.<p>

_Washington-Jones enlève un minon de sous le lit et soupire face à l'incompétence du service ménager du bâtiment III._

**-Si tu devais adopter un des personnages de NCIS en mini, ce serait qui ? Et pourquoi ?**  
>Il a les yeux verts, il est fan de Magnum et il est hyper dynamique… Tu devines de qui je parle ?<br>Le pourquoi… Vraiment…J'ai besoin de l'expliquer ?  
>Je veux un Mini-Tony ! Comme dans Wanna Get Home ! Il est tellement chou!<p>

_WJ serre la main de PinkBlueGreen._

**-Tu as tellement raison ! Au fait, j'ai oublié de te demander quelque chose d'important : si les membres du NCIS étaient les personnages de la série House, lesquels seraient-ils ?**  
>Gibbs serait House, aussi râleurs l'un que l'autre, mais avec un cœur énorme quand même !<br>Tony serait Wilson (mais en beaucoup plus beau !). Meilleur ami de Gibbs, mais tête de turc de celui-ci. Fidèle au poste, toujours là pour son collègue !  
>Ziva serait Numéro 13, un caractère fort, une jeune femme qui n'aime pas la contrariété.<br>McGee serait Chase, au début plutôt timide, mais s'affirme au fil des saisons.  
>Abby serait Kutner, tout aussi dingue (sans la fin tragique !).<br>Kate serait Cameron, tout aussi douce, mais avec un caractère fort quand même.  
>…Et Vance serait Foreman, assoiffé de pouvoir et tout aussi chiant !<p>

_PBG et WJ s'esclaffent. _

**-Je reconnais ta supériorité imaginative ! Tu es atteinte d'AIPM, je le sais. Mais à quel stade ? Et quel(s) auteur(s) te font souffrir le plus ?**  
>J'en suis au stade 3…Je n'arrête pas de faire des attaques cardiaques à cause d'attente insupportable entre les fics (dont les tiennes !). C'est horrible, ma douleur est si grande ! Je suis obligée d'ingurgiter des citernes de calmants en plus de mon soda pour pouvoir résister ! Je suis une abonnée fréquente du Medica's Café maintenant, c'est le seul moyen d'éviter les arrêts cardiaques trop fréquents ! Les auteurs qui me font souffrir le plus sont assez nombreux…Washington-Jones (tu connais ?), Gwenetsi, Choka, MarieCéline, Firesey, LiliSurnatural, Abva, AngelShep, Diab'…<br>C'est dur !Je veux des suites, siouplait !

_PBG pleure dramatiquement, WJ se mord la lèvre inférieure._

**-Considère que je n'ai rien dis. L'AIPM, c'est trop dur... Parlons de chose réconfortante : qu'attends-tu de la saison 9 ?**  
>Du Tony mis en valeur, de l'action, des enquêtes qui touchent l'équipe, de l'action, du Tibbs, de l'action, du TBC, de l'action, du Tony, de l'action…Etc…<p>

_Il n'y a plus de bruit, les filles ressortent de sous le lit._

**-Et si tu devais manger un des personnages ? Pourquoi ?**  
>J'opterais pour une Abby en pain d'épice ! Pourquoi ? Parce que !<p>

_Pendant que PBG répond, la Jones ne profite pour sortir de son sac... une PinkBlueGreen en cire. PinkBlueGreen l'attrape et saute de joie._

**-Voilà, je propose que l'on s'évade toutes les deux, pour aller acheter de nouvelles tenues Bleues, Vertes et Roses. Tu viens ?**  
>Oh yeah ! Et on pourra aller acheter du chocolat blanc aussi ?<br>Et des framboises ?  
>Et du chocolat blanc avec des framboises ?<br>Et des framboises au chocolat blanc ?  
>Et…<p>

Bon, ok, je me tais !

**-Un dernier mot pour tes lecteurs ?**  
>Merci de me lire ! Je vous adore ! C'est un bonheur de partager ma passion de l'écriture avec vous !:)<p>

_PBG se tourne vers WJ avec de petits yeux suppliants._  
>Et dis, WJ, je peux t'adopter ? Tu seras ma petite sœur, on adoptera Mini-Tony, on achètera une maison en <em>banlieue<em>, on écrira _Deep Seven_ et on ira en voyage _Si Loin_! Ca sera trop cool !

_WJ accepte puis s'éclipse suivie de PBG._


	10. Gibbs

_Notre journaliste a décidé de relever un défi important : Interviewer l'équipe numéro une du NCIS. Et par qui commencer cette série d'interviews, à votre avis ? Et oui, par la tête pensante de cette équipe, le dirigeant, le mentor : La valeureux Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

_PinkBlueGreen a donc pris un avion pour Washington, s'est arrêtée au Starbucks du coin, a acheté un gobelet de café noir taille XXXL et un café au lait ultra sucré et caramélisé (huuuum)…Et s'est rendue dans les locaux du NCIS, après avoir montré son badge de journaliste à l'accueil._

_Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvre, la journaliste avance vers le bureau de l'ancien marine. Un coup d'œil lui suffit pour apprendre que son équipe n'est pas arrivée, évidemment, puisqu'il n'est que sept heures du matin. Soit, elle les interrogera plus tard. Pour le moment, l'objet de son attention est installé derrière le bureau où elle vient de s'arrêter, et vient de lever son regard d'acier vers elle._

**-Bonjour, agent Gibbs !**

Qui êtes-vous ?

_Ok, l'homme n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur. Mais votre journaliste ne tremble (presque) pas devant l'imperceptible froncement de sourcils de l'homme, se contentant de sortir son calepin rose de son sac à main._

**-Je suis PinkBlueGreen, auteur de fanfictions et journaliste à mes heures perdues. Et je viens vous poser quelques questions. Vous avez une minute à m'accorder ?**

Non.

_Non, non, votre journaliste ne se laissera pas démonter. Elle connaît le fonctionnement d'un Gibbs._

**-Même si je vous offre un café ?**

_Le regard de Gibbs se fait soudainement plus accueillant._

Vous avez cinq minutes.

_PinkBlueGreen tend un café à l'homme, avant d'attraper une chaise (devinez, celle de Tony !), pour s'installer face au bureau._

**-Agent Gibbs, pouvez-vous nous dire quelques mots sur vous ?**

Je suis l'agent Gibbs et je travaille au NCIS. Et je n'aime pas qu'on me pose des questions.

_Léger tressaillement de la journaliste, qui plonge son nez dans son carnet._

**-Vous avez une équipe composée d'agents formidables, ça vous fait quoi de travailler avec eux ?**

Question suivante.

**-Ok, je vois, trop personnel. Beaucoup adorent votre relation avec Tony DiNozzo, parlant de celle-ci comme une relation père/fils, vous en pensez-quoi ?**

Il est pénible, gamin, mais c'est un bon agent.

*Long silence*

**-Ok, je n'en saurais pas plus. Vous pensez quoi de DiNozzo Senior ?**

Disons que je supporte sa présence.

**-Agent Gibbs, vous connaissez les fanfictions ?**

Non.

**-Ce sont des écrits sur des séries télés comme le NCIS. Hors, vous êtes un personnage de série télé (**_ne cherchez pas de logique, il n'y en a pas_**), et beaucoup écrivent sur vous ! Ca vous fait quoi ?**

Rien.

**-On vous décrit souvent comme un accro au café, vous l'êtes vraiment ?**

_L'agent boit un immense gobelet de café devant les yeux de la journaliste, avant de le reposer brusquement sur son bureau, la faisant sursauter._

Non. Pas du tout.

**-Beaucoup d'auteurs aiment mettre vos agents en danger, notamment Tony DiNozzo, ça vous fait quoi ?**

Je veux leur nom et leur numéro de téléphone. Ils apprendront qu'on ne fait rien à mes agents.

_Rictus de la journaliste._

**-Changeons de sujet ! **

_L'agent se penche vers la journaliste._

En fait, McGee m'a parlé de ces fanfictions. C'est vous qui avez planté un couteau dans l'épaule de Tony ?

_PinkBlueGreen vire au rouge cramoisi et pointe les murs du doigt._

**-Vous trouvez pas que le orange des murs est trop orange ?**

Et l'avez rendu amnésique ?

_Votre journaliste ne tremble presque pas. Si on considère que le presque est des plus relatifs._

**-Oh, et vous devriez mettre une plante verte sur votre bureau, ça rendrait l'endroit tellement adorable !**

Et lui avez brisé les doigts ?

**-Je dois y aller, j'ai rendez-vous…Chez…Euh… Je dois aller acheter du shampoing pour Trent Kort !**

_Gibbs se lève, PinkBlueGreen se dépêche de courir vers l'ascenseur. Elle fait un signe de la main à l'agent tout en courant._

_**A bientôt, Gibbs ! Et merci pour cette interview et…Byyyyyye !**_

_Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment sur PinkBlueGreen (encore en vie, si si!). Elle regarde son carnet. Et sourit en se frottant les mains en voyant le nom du prochain interviewé._


	11. Gwenetsi

_Vous ne l'attendiez plus ? La revoilà (non, ne hurlez pas votre désespoir !), PinkBlueGreen la journaliste est de retour._

_Avec une très très bonne nouvelle, puisque votre reporter a fait un petit tour à Bethesda, direction le bâtiment 3 pour rencontrer une patiente qui fait des crises d'AIPM et qui donne des crises d'AIPM !_

_J'ai nommé…*Roulement de tambour*… GWENETSI !_

* * *

><p><em>Votre journaliste toque à la porte de l'auteur, celle-ci vient aussitôt lui ouvrir. Après de brèves salutations (entendez un cri de joie qui s'est entendu dans le monde entier de la part de l'adoratrice de Gwen qui vous sert de journaliste), les deux jeunes femmes s'installent sur le bord du lit de l'interviewée, prête pour l'interview.<em>

_PinkBlueGreen attrape son carnet où elle a inscrit « Vive le Tibbs » en rose fluo à paillettes fluorescentes (le top du top), Gwenetsi lui lance un petit sourire, l'interview peut démarrer !_

* * *

><p><strong>1)Bonjour Gwenetsi! Peux-tu nous dire quelques mots sur toi?<strong>  
>Dire? Écrire plutôt, non?<p>

_PBG mordille son stylo avec nervosité._

**Euuuuuuuuh…Oui, M'dame ! Mais, euh, sinon, euh, enfin, mais euh, tu me perturbes... ! On reprend la question ?**

_Gwenesti acquiesce._

Hem... Alors que « dire »sur moi... Et bien je fais partie des auteurs, cette drôle d'espèce qui passe son temps à inventer des histoires. L'informatique m'aime autant que Gibbs le café sucré et je suis incapable de faire une fic courte. Pas faute d'essayer pourtant!

**2)Mais… On aime tes fics longues. On vit pour tes fics longues. Tu sais que je suis fan de toi ? Comment ça, je dérape ? Ok, on reprend. Tu regardes notre série préférée depuis longtemps ?  
><strong>La question que je redoutais! Je n'ai aucune idée de depuis quand je regarde cette série! Les diffusions sont le vendredi soir et ce créneau horaire est déjà réservé par d'autres à la maison. Mais j'ai finalement réussi à monopoliser la télé quelques fois ces jours là. Quel épisode j'ai vu en premier? Je n'en sais rien. Je peux juste dire que j'ai commencé à regarder en streaming vostfr à partir de la saison 5 (grand souvenir que le répondeur de Tony DiNardo du 501!).

**3)Ahhhh, le 501… Cette scène avec Tony qui sort de l'ascenseur, et le fameux « Pas de ballons ? »^^. Tu as un chouchou ? ( oui, je connais déjà la réponse, mais je veux te l'entendre dire !)**  
>Et bien je vais te surprendre, mais je n'ai pas de chouchou! Et non, je n'ai aucun préféré dans la série. Par contre, pour les fanfictions, je ne crois pas avoir besoin de préciser que c'est Tony. C'est un perso tellement complexe que c'est du pain béni pour un auteur!<p>

_PinkBlueGreen bouche bée, essaye de reprendre contenance._  
><strong>4)J'étais persuadée que c'était Tony ! Et sinon…Tu peux me parler de ton couple préféré dans la série?<strong>  
>Couple dans quel sens? On va dire au sens large. Et bien... même réponse que précédemment, je n'en ai aucun! Pour la romance, j'aime le McAbby et le Tiva, pour les relations familiales : Tibbs, Togee et Tabby.<p>

**5)Que du très très bon. Mais je préfère dire McNozzo que Togee, personnellement. Dis-moi, tu aimes beaucoup le personnage de senior dans la série, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi ?**  
>Le fait que la quasi totalité des auteurs fasse du bashing sur lui m'a amenée à mener une lutte contre ça. Je suis alors devenue « fan » de mon protégé! Si il y avait de nouvelles fics avec du bashing sur Jeanne, je partirai en croisade de la même manière. C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'aime le personnage d'Eli David.<p>

_Grimace de PBG, pendant que Gwenetsi brandit son badge anti-bashing-sur-Senior._  
><strong>6)Je déteste Eli David. J'aimais bien Jeanne. J'adore EJ ^^ ! Et oui, je vais me faire huer par les fans de Tiva, mais c'est ainsi (mais ça n'empêche pas le Tiva !). Bref. Revenons-en à nos DiNozzo. Tu préfères la relation qui lie Tony et Gibbs ou celle entre les DiNozzo ?<strong>  
>Encore une fois, aucune préférence. Ce n'est pas comparable. J'aime les deux. Elles sont très différentes et plutôt complémentaires.<p>

_PBG acquiesce fortement._  
><strong>7) Complètement différentes oui ! Je trouve Tony beaucoup plus proche de Gibbs que de Senior ! Mais les deux relations sont intéressantes ! Et dis-moi, que penses-tu de la saison 8 ?<strong>  
>A chaque dernière saison diffusée je dis « C'est la meilleure ». Celle-ci n'échappe pas à la règle.<p>

**9) Qu'attends tu de la saison 9 ?**  
>La rupture Ziva - C.! ^_^<p>

**8)Oh yeah ! Et puis si Ray pouvait tomber dans une fosse à serpent ou rencontrer un ours blanc…Bref, disparaître !**

_Immense sourire des deux jeunes femmes. _

**Si tu devais dire cinq mots à Tony?**  
>Heu... bonne question! Dans quel cadre les cinq mots? Anonyme, face à face... Une phrase, un ordre, cinq mots indépendants les uns des autres?<p>

**9) Comme tu préfères ! Réfléchis-y, et réponds moi dans un drabble, oki ? ^^ Tu peux me raconter en deux trois phrases ton entrée au NCIS en tant que bleue?  
><strong>Pire que McGee a ses débuts. Timide comme pas possible, mais ponctuelle, je cherche désespérément à m'y retrouver dans tous ces bâtiments. Première phrase de la journée : « Vous pourriez m'aider s'il-vous-plait, je suis perdue. »

**10)Je suis sûre que tu finirais meilleure amie de Gibbs et adorée par Tony ! Un objet du NCIS que tu aimerais avoir?**  
>La casquette je crois.<p>

**11)La fameuse casquette ! Moi aussi, je veux, je veux ! Tu aimerais travailler au NCIS ?**  
>Oui, j'aimerai voir à quoi ça ressemble de l'intérieur.<p>

_PBG louche sur les badges TBC posés sur le bureau de Gwenetsi, tout en continuant à parler._

**12) Le orange, ça doit quand même bien donner mal à la tête !^^ Entre Eli, Senior et Papa Gibbs, tu préfères lequel?  
><strong>Pour la quatrième fois, je suis incapable de répondre à ce genre de questions! Je ne suis pas adepte du favoritisme. Eli, Senior et Jackson, je les aime tous les trois!

_Gwenetsi hausse les épaules, votre journaliste jette un petit coup d'oeil sur son carnet pour se remémorer sa prochaine question._

**13) Tu peux me raconter comment tu as connus ce site?**  
>Longue histoire! Tu n'es pas pressée j'espère? Non? Très bien, alors voilà... tout a commencé avec ma boulimie de la lecture. Puis ma couz' adorée m'a fait découvrir les blogs avec des histoires inventées par des fans de séries. Ils faisaient une histoire originale en prêtant aux perso l'apparence d'acteurs de séries. De là, j'ai commencé à tout dévorer. Comme j'étais en manque et que l'AIPM (même si j'ignorais son existence à l'époque) faisait rage, j'ai cherché d'autres histoires. Fan de Stargate, ce sont elles que j'ai tenté de repérer. J'ai alors découvert les fanfictions et le merveilleux site où nous sommes.<p>

**14)Et à notre plus grand bonheur, tu nous as rejoins ! La vie est bien faite ! Quel genre de fics tu lis? Sur quel personnage?**  
>Je lis à peu près tout, sauf quand les couples (romance) ne me plaisent pas ou que les perso sont OOC. Tant qu'une histoire me plait, peut-importe le genre et le pairing, je suis!<p>

**15)Toi et l'écriture, ça a commencé quand?  
><strong>Depuis que je sais écrire. Les débuts ont été difficiles et hésitants. Pendant longtemps je me suis contentée d'imaginer les histoires dans ma tête seulement. Puis quelques unes à l'écrit. La découverte du site a eu un immense impact sur ma personne : je privilégie l'écriture à la lecture aujourd'hui, pas une semaine ne passe sans que je note une ligne! Alors qu'avant c'était l'inverse. J'ai toujours adoré lire. Une fois il m'est arrivée d'avoir 17 livres à lire et d'être sur 9 en même temps. En une semaine, il n'en restait plus que cinq. Quant à l'écriture, je peux t'assurer que si tu lisais une de mes histoires écrites il y a quatre ou cinq ans tu ne reconnaîtrais pas mon style. C'est le jour et la nuit!

**16) Mais c'est normal de s'améliorer avec le temps ! Tu es la créatrice de l'AIPM, la première a en avoir parlé ? Fière d'avoir mis un nom sur cette terrible maladie ?**  
>Mon bébé! *pleure* Oh que oui, j'en suis fière. Je tiens cependant à rappeler que le nom était provisoire à l'origine! ^_^ Mais finalement tout le monde s'en est emparé, je n'en ai pas cherché un autre et je trouve qu'il convient bien en fin de compte. Première à en avoir parlé oui, avec la fic de Nanoushka (j'attends toujours la suite!) d'où est également né le Bâtiment III, le doc X... et plus récemment les bases du Panthéon de la fanfiction. Vous retrouvez les dieux de la fanfic dans pas mal de com de ma part en ce moment, non? Par contre, son existence est aussi ancienne que les histoires, sans doute plusieurs milliers d'années.<p>

**17)Si lointain…Waoooooooouh… En tout cas, l'AIPM est désormais bel et bien reconnu ! C'est la plus grande maladie des lecteurs de fic' ) ! Gwen, la première fic que tu as lu sur ce site?  
><strong>Une fic Stargate. Ma mémoire de poisson rouge ne me quittant pas, je ne peux pas te dire laquelle. Surtout que quand je lis des fanfics, c'est toujours pareil. Ce n'est pas une de temps en temps, c'est quatre ou cinq à suivre en une aprem minimum (tout dépend de leur longueur). Je lis vite. Exemple : le tome 7 de Harry Potter ne m'a pas fait 24h. J'ai donc fait le tour de toutes les fanfics SG (1, A et U) et NCIS, ainsi que Sanctuary et Kaamelott, du site. Par contre, je me souviens bien qu'au début je n'avais pas compris que les fics étaient classées selon le dernier postage par défaut! J'avais donc enregistré les liens de chaque chapitre où s'arrêtait brutalement l'histoire (AIPM!). Niveau review, ça m'étonnerait que vous en trouviez beaucoup, j'ignorais encore ce que c'était.

**18) Le mot de la fin?**  
>POSTEZ !<p>

**Oui, c'est vrai, ça, postez ! ^^ ! Et toi aussi, Gwen ! Allez, allez, au boulot!**

* * *

><p><em>Tout en parlant, votre journaliste se rend compte qu'elle est dans la chambre de la grande Gwenetsi. Qui dit chambre dit ordinateur. Qui dit ordinateur dit suite de fic'. Qui dit suite de fic' dit PBG aux anges. Elle essaye donc d'attraper le plus discrètement possible l'ordinateur en faisant diversion (« Oh, regarde Gwen ! Un écureuil rose à pois jaunes! Là-bas, dans le jardin !»), mais la ruse ne fonctionne pas, votre auteur est bien trop maline. PBG repart donc sans suite mais avec l'immense honneur d'avoir interrogée l'auteur de merveilleuses fics qu'est Gwen, et ça, ça n'a pas de prix (non, je ne fais pas de pub pour une certaine carte bancaire).<em>


	12. Tony

_Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Oui, aujourd'hui, l'humanité va changer. Aujourd'hui, le soleil pourrait devenir rose, ce ne serait rien par rapport à ce qu'il va arriver, par rapport à ce qu'il va se passer pour votre journaliste._

_Oui, car aujourd'hui, elle interview…Le grand, l'illustre, l'impressionnant, le magnifique, le TBCique…Anthony DiNozzo Junior._

_Et oui, héhé._

* * *

><p><em>Votre journaliste ne se tente pas à retourner dans les locaux du NCIS, car elle ne veut pas risquer sa vie en croisant le regard d'un certain Leroy Jethro Gibbs, ancien marine qui s'est promis de lui faire payer son soi-disant sadisme (elle ne voit pas de quoi il parle, vraiment ! Vous voyez, vous ?) et sa cruauté envers son meilleur agent (Elle ? Cruelle ? Elle ? Si douce et si gentille ? *Ahem*).<em>

_Elle a donc décidé d'interviewer votre agent adoré dans son endroit de prédilection, j'ai nommé…_

_« Bienvenue à la Pizzeria Del Plaza, puis-je prendre votre commande ? »._

_PinkBlueGreen se tourne vers le serveur qui la regarde avec attention et lui fait un léger sourire, tout en lui faisant un léger signe positif de la tête, avec de replacer son regard sur la porte du restaurant. Elle sait qu'il va venir ce soir, comme tous les mardi soir, elle sait qu'il va être là bientôt, elle sait qu'il…_

_Il est là._

_Elle se retint de taper dans ses mains de joie pour ne pas paraître plus dingue qu'elle ne l'est devant les clients du restaurant, avant de quitter sa chaise pour s'installer à la table de l'italien, de façon à lui faire face, et lui adresse un sourire des plus innocents. Il ne semble pas surpris, se contente de la regarder avec un haussement de sourcil, avant de soupirer légèrement._

**-Bonjour, Tony, je suis…**

PinkBlueGreen, oui, je sais. Gibbs m'a raconté votre venue au NCIS. Vous allez me demander de vous parler de moi, c'est ça ?

_Elle recule légèrement sur sa chaise, surprise, il en profite pour attraper la carte de la pizzeria, non sans lui avoir jeté un petit coup d'œil ironique avant._

**-Euh…**

Oui, ok, allons-y alors. Je m'appelle donc Anthony DiNozzo, deuxième du nom, j'ai quarante ans et je suis agent du NCIS. Mais ça, vous le savez déjà, je suppose. Je vais donc vous donner du scoop : Ma boisson chaude préféré est le café au noisettes avec trois sucres, j'ai eu mon premier rencard à l'âge de douze ans, j'adore manger un morceau de chocolat noir avant d'aller dormir et j'ai renversé le café de Gibbs le lendemain de mon arrivée au NCIS, ce qui a manqué de provoquer la fin de ma vie à l'âge de trente ans tout juste.

_Votre journaliste cligne des yeux, impressionnée par ces révélations qui n'en sont pas._

**-Très intéressant!**

Je sais, vous n'allez pas en dormir pendant des jours, pas vrai?**  
><strong>

_PBG s'esclaffe, l'agent laisse un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Puis elle attrape son stylo et son carnet « NCIS » (rose, bleu et vert avec des strass, s'il vous plait !), pour commencer ses vraies questions._

**-Tony, ça vous fait quoi de travailler avec Gibbs, Ziva et McGee ?**

Je crains la commotion cérébrale à chaque matin, je ne regarde plus les trombones du même œil et j'ai un réparateur de télévision sous la main à chaque fois que je ne peux plus regarder l'un de mes films !

_PBG acquiesce avec un léger sourire._

**-Vous pourriez me dire ce que vous pensez réellement de Gibbs ?**

Joker.

**-Et de Ziva ?**

_Il hausse les épaules._

J'adore sa collection de couteaux.

**-C'est tout ?**

Nan, j'adore aussi lire ses mails persos, écouter ses conversations téléphonique, surveiller ses faits et gestes…Et discuter avec elle.

**-C'est déjà pas mal ! Et McGee ?**

Euuuuuh. Il aime les ordinateurs.

**-Mais encore… ?**

Vous aimez les ordinateurs ?

**-Hey, ce n'est pas à vous de poser les questions !**

Et pourquoi pas ?

**-Parce que c'est moi la journaliste !**

Et moi je suis celui qui ai l'habitude des salles d'interrogatoire. C'est quoi votre petit prénom au fait… ?

**-Mais euh !**

C'est original, ça, comme prénom, Maieuh.

_Elle soupire, il ricane. Elle tente de reprendre le fil de ses questions, ignorant le sourire moqueur de l'italien._

**-Vous pensez quoi du Tiva ? Nombreux fans aimeraient vous voir avec Ziva, enfin. A quand le premier baiser ?**

Vous savez que si on plie ses deux doigts là, qu'on lève son pouce comme ça et qu'on ouvre légèrement sa paume, on arrive à faire un chat en ombres chinoises ?

**-Ok, pas de questions sur le Tiva. Vous pensez quoi d'Abby ?**

Elle est très…Abbyesque.

**-Vous avez décidé de ne pas m'aider, hein ?**

Effectivement.

_Son portable sonne, il s'empresse de décrocher. S'en suit un « Yep Boss », un « J'arrive dans dix minutes » puis un « Je suis là dans trente secondes, Patron ! ». Il dépose quelques billets sur la table et s'empresse de se lever, sous le regard de la journaliste._

**-Vous partez déjà ?**

Gibbs n'aime pas attendre, vous devez le savoir !

**-Effectivement. Le mot de la fin, Tony ?**

_Il s'arrête, semble réfléchir un quart de seconde, et lance, de son ton le plus convaincant :_

Pitié, créez le Kort's Bobo Club, le Ray'Va'Souffrir'Club, le Vance'Aieaieaie's'Club…Et oubliez le Tony's Bobo Club. Je voudrais passer un mois tranquille sans avoir à trembler parce que je vais avoir mes doigts brisés, recevoir quatre balles dans le torse, être enlevé par une sadique tortionnaire ou autre douceur dans le même genre !

_Elle secoue la tête négativement._

**-Impossible ! On est trop addicts au TBC pour ça, Tony !**

_Il hausse les épaules, fataliste._

**-J'aurais essayé !**

* * *

><p><em>Il part en courant du restaurant après avoir adressé un léger signe de la main à votre journaliste, elle soupire de bonheur d'avoir rencontré son héros de série télévisé favoris. Avant de s'empresser de sortir son portable pour aller raconter illico presto son interview à ses copines…<em>

**-Gwen ? Tu peux mettre le main-libre ? T'es avec les autres auteures ? Tu peux t'assurer que WJ est bien assise, j'ai peur qu'elle ne fasse une syncope…?**

_Elle marque une pause pour faire durer le suspense._

**-Écoute ça…J'ai…Interviewé…Tony DiNozzo !**

_Cri de joie et demandes d'explications se font entendre au bout du fil, votre journaliste s'empresse de tout raconter et de publier son interview pour vous la faire partager ^^ !_


	13. Dilinzzo

_Première interview de l'année 2012, votre journaliste est de retour pour interviewer une auteure Tibbsienne de la section NCIS : Dilinzzo._

_Dilinzzo et PinkBlueGreen se rejoignent à la terrasse d'un café français au cœur de Washington, Dilinzzo commande un litre de soda et un muffin, Pinkbluegreen… Trois ou quatre litre et une montagne de chocolat blanc ! _

_Les filles comparent leurs photos Tony, Tibbs, parlent un peu de leurs épisodes préférés et de cette fameuse scène du début saison 5 où Tony appelle Gibbs 'Papa'…_

_Et l'interview démarre après une dernière ovation sur ce fabuleux épisode 9x01… !_

.

**-Bonjour Dilinzzo, peux-tu te présenter en quelques mots ?**  
>Juste quelques mots. Mmm c'est difficile, mais je vais faire un effort. Je suis une fille qui a entre 9 et 99 ans. Une folle dingue de série, de lecture, de films et de musique. Et j'ai les yeux très verts comme un certain Italien.<p>

_PinkBlueGreen sourit devant cette remarque avant de désigner Dilinzzo de la main._

**-Tu as donc des traits de ressemblance avec cet agent ! Même le pseudo ^^ ! Dis-moi, comment as-tu connu la série NCIS ?**  
>Grâce à mon mec de l'époque qui regardait depuis le début. Le premier épisode que j'ai vu a était « Fausse piste » alors autant dire que Tony endormi avec un iguane a été le déclenchement du début de la fin.<p>

**-Oh oui, une scène mémorable ! Très très drôle ! Quel est ton personnage préféré? Pourquoi ?**  
>C'est sûrement la question la plus dur. Nan je plaisante. C'est sans hésitation Tony DiNozzo Junior, je précise au cas où. Tout simplement parce qu'il est drôle, charmeur, cinéphile, et c'est sans aucun doute le personnage qui a le plus de secrets et de fantômes dans le placard. Mais surtout parce qu'il est très très beau.<p>

_Dilinzzo et PBG rient, avant que la journaliste ne reprenne : _

**-Héhé, ta réponse ne m'étonne pas trop! Quel est ton duo préféré ?  
><strong>Le Tibbs ça s'en va de soit, mais attention en version père/fils et non en slash.

_PBG acquiesce._

**-Comme pour moi ! Tu penses quoi du McAbby ?**  
>Relation frèresoeur ou amicale, y a pas de souci, je l'ai trouve trop mignon ainsi. Mais je n'aimerais pas que ça aille plus loin je trouverais ça dommage, je ne l'explique pas. C'est ainsi.

-**Oh ! Moi je trouve qu'ils feraient un très joli couple ! Si on te demandait de choisir entre EJ, Jeanne et Wendy pour Tony, tu choisirais qui ?  
><strong>Ziva. Oups elle n'y est pas. Alors je dirais, attention les oreilles, Jeanne. La saison 4 est sans doute ma saison préférée et ce duo n'y est peut-être pas étranger. On ne va pas me taper hein?

_La journaliste hoche négativement de la tête._

**-Non, en fait, je dirais Jeanne aussi… ! Je l'adore, je rêve de la voir revenir dans la série ! Tu as la possibilité de passer dix minutes avec Tony ou une semaine avec McGee, tu choisis quoi ?  
><strong>Avec Tony, pas que j'aime pas McGee, mais Tony ouh. Et puis y a toujours moyens de le séquestrer dans l'ascenseur. Ah non il ne m'aimerait plus après.

**-Que penses-tu de l'habillement de notre DiNozzo, toutes saisons confondues ?**  
>Dans les dernières saisons il est trop souvent habillé trop classe avec son costume. Moi je le préfère quand il est plus cool comme dans Bienvenue en enfer avec sa chemise ou dans Hiatus quand il prend la place de Gibbs en sweat tout simple. Et pour un peu qu'il ne se soit pas rasé le matin alors là . . .<p>

**-C'est vrai que quand il met son costume boutonné, ça le vieillit. ^^ Ton épisode préféré ? Pourquoi ?  
><strong>Dur dur là, y en a pleins et surtout où Tony en est l'acteur principal. Mais je dirais peut-être Sous couverture pas pour le Tiva mais pour la fin Tbcesque à souhait. Mais le baiser du tueur n'est pas loin ainsi que Vengeance.

**-Raaah, Undercovers ! J'adooooore ! Un objet du NCIS que tu aimerais avoir ?  
><strong>Avant l'épisode Baltimore j'aurais dit l'agrafeuse de Tony mais depuis que je sais que c'est son ancien chef qui lui a offert, un pourri au passage, je n'en veux plus. D'ailleurs je m'étonne que Tony l'ai gardé. Alors je dirais une paire de lunettes de soleil de Tony.

**-C'est pas mal ! Et puis il en a beaucoup, je suis sûre qu'il ne le verrait même pas ! Si tu pouvais offrir un cadeau à Abby, ça serait quoi ?**  
>Toute la collection des nouvelles poupées des monstres avec leur style gothique. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait fan, comme moi d'ailleurs.<p>

**-C'est certain ! Au niveau caractère, tu ressembles le plus à qui dans l'équipe ?  
><strong>Je suis un milksake. Oui, oui c'est vrai. Je dis des Zivasisme, je cite sans arrêt des films, je me saoul au café, je me peins les ongles en noir avec de la musique du matin au soir, et j'adore tout ce qui touche à la psychologie des personnes.

**-Tu es un beau mélange de notre team alors ! Tu peux nous raconter ta rencontre avec nos agents en quelques lignes ?**  
>Je sortirais de l'ascenseur avec le ding si connu des fics, avec mon badge de visiteur et avec un café noir géant pour avoir Gibbs dans la poche et ensuite je demanderais avec des yeux doux une visite guidée des lieux conduite par Tony à qui j'aurais offert la biographie de Steve McQueen.<p>

**-Et il te raconterait l'histoire entière de la filmographie de l'acteur ! ^^ Concernant toi et les fanfictions, comment ça a commencé ? Pourquoi écrire sur cette superbe série qu'est NCIS ?  
><strong>Bon tu es prête à écouter c'est assez long… ? Depuis longtemps, quand je n'aime pas un épisode, comment il se termine ou une scène je la refais dans ma tête à ma sauce, mais je ne savais pas que ça existait en écrit. Puis un jour j'ai fait une recherche en tapant 'Tony blessé' puis je suis tombée sur ce site. A la sortie j'ai farfouillée et je me suis mis à lire des superbes fics mais que terminées. Puis j'ai connu celle de Lili que je voulais absolument féliciter alors je me suis inscrite ne savant pas qu'on pouvait le faire anonymement puis je me suis lancé. Car cela me faisait plaisir de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à aimer Tony en mauvaise posture, hihi.

_Immense sourire des filles._

**-Oooooh oui, on est très nombreux à aimer lire des fictions TBCique ! Tu es touchée par l'AIPM ?**  
>Et oui, avec beaucoup d'auteurs qui on la fâcheuse tendance à terminer un chapitre sur un 'Tadam', forcément nous les lecteurs on dit mais il est où le bouton 'Next' pour le chapitre suivant mais non il faut attendre et encore et encore.<p>

**-C'est terrible, n'est ce pas ! Tu lis quoi comme genre de fics ?**  
>Genre Tibbs, Tbc dont je fais partis, j'évite les slashs et les histoires trop surnaturelles.<p>

**-Bon choix ! Un dernier mot pour tes lecteurs ?**  
>J'ai le droit à plus? Genre une phrase?<p>

**-Yep !**  
>Merci de m'avoir fait confiance et de me suivre.<p>

**-Merci à toi d'avoir répondu à mes questions Dilinzzo, et merci pour tes fictions sur mes deux personnages préférés ! C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire !**

* * *

><p><em>Dilinzzo et PBG s'échangent quelques stylos, carnets et autres affaires sur leurs personnages favoris, puis PinkBlueGreen file vers son bureau pour aller vous publier cette interview, pendant que Dilinzzo sort sa tablette tactile pour regarder Undercovers, une nouvelle fois !<em>


	14. Ziva

_De retour pour les interviews ! Aujourd'hui, un récent agent du NCIS… Et une journaliste qui risque sa vie !_

* * *

><p><em>Il est midi, votre journaliste est attablée à la terrasse d'un petit restaurant français au cœur de Washington, en attente de sa prochaine interviewée.<em>

_Celle-ci ne se fait pas attendre, la ponctualité étant une qualité plus que présente dans ses gênes. Ziva David s'installe face à elle et lui jette un petit regard intrigué avant de lever la main pour héler un des membres du personnel._

_Une commande de la jeune femme plus tard –Oooooh mais il a l'air délicieux ce sandwich, le même, s'il vous plait !-, la journaliste est prête à poser ses questions à la nouvelle agente du NCIS, son petit carnet rose, bleu et vert à l'effigie de ce cher Tony dans les mains._

* * *

><p><em>PinkBlueGreen se racle la gorge, avant de débuter l'interview :<em>

**-Bonjour, Ziva. Je suis PinkBlueGreen, auteure et journaliste pour la catégorie NCIS du…**

Oui, oui, je sais qui vous êtes.

_Légère grimace de PBG devant le regard perçant de l'israélienne._

**-Hum, alors…Euuuuh... Ziva, pouvez-vous me dire quelques mots sur vous ?**

Ziva David. Ex-officier du MOSSAD, nouvelle agent du NCIS. Je maîtrise très bien les méthodes d'interrogation et je ne supporte pas qu'on fasse du mal à ceux que j'aime.

_*Rire jaune de PinkBlueGreen, alors que Ziva joue avec le joli couteau grisé qui est posé sur la table*_

**-Heureusement, absolument PERSONNE dans le coin ne ferait pareille chose, n'est-ce-pas ? *Gni*. Avec quel agent vous entendez-vous le mieux au NCIS ?**

_Ziva relâche le couteau qu'elle dans la main –au grand soulagement de la journaliste, yipee- et lève les yeux au ciel, avant de s'adosser contre le dossier de sa chaise._

Je ne peux pas vous dire avec qui je m'entends le mieux. J'ai une relation particulière avec chaque membre de l'équipe. Gibbs est un peu comme un père par procuration, McGee est un grand ami, Abby est une vraie complice et Tony…C'est Tony !

**-C'est-à-dire ?**

C'est un vrai gamin, irritant au possible et toujours à la recherche d'indices sur ma vie personnelle, mais il est aussi un membre à part entier de ma vie.

**-Vous venez de faire le bonheur de 90% de nos lecteurs, là, vous le savez? D'ailleurs, vous pensez quoi de ceux qui n'attendent que ça que vous fassiez le premier pas l'un vers l'autre ?**

Je leur dis de se mêler de leurs affaires.

_Elle reprend le couteau pour jouer avec, PBG cille un peu._

**-D'accord, d'accord, nous n'aborderons plus le sujet Tiva ! Votre pays vous manque ?**

Juste quand il fait froid comme aujourd'hui.

**-Il fait vingt degrés !**

C'est bien ce que je dis.

**-D'accord, d'accord ! Vous avez beaucoup changé en sept ans. Mais que reste-t-il de l'ancienne Ziva ?**

Beaucoup de chose. La nouvelle Ziva maîtrise très bien le maniement des couteaux, comme l'ancienne. Vous voulez que je vous montre ?

**-Sans façon. Vous pensez quoi des fanfictions ?**

_*La main de Ziva se pose sur la table, pendant qu'elle avance d'un air menaçant vers la journaliste… Qui recule dans le fond de sa chaise*_

**-Ok, il ne vaut mieux pas pour vous que nous abordons ce sujet du tout non plus… Vous avez une belle veste !**

Merci.

**-Vous pouvez nous dire un petit secret sur vous ?**

_*Léger temps de réflexion pour l'israélienne avant qu'un sourire moqueur n'apparaisse sur ses traits*_

J'ai une belle veste.

**-Gné. Ok. Et rien d'autre ?**

Rien d'autre.

**-Soit. Ziva, si vous deviez choisir entre Tony et Gibbs, vous choisiriez qui ?**

_*Air menaçant de l'israélienne, PBG qui tremble un chouia*_

J'espère pour vous que vous n'avez pas prévu de faire une fic' sur ce thème là.

**-Paaaaaaaaaaas du tout. Et ceux qui vous comparent à Kate, vous leur dites quoi ?**

Que me comparer à Kate, c'est comme comparer un lynx et une rose, ça n'a rien à voir.

**-Voui, mais c'est une jolie comparaison quand même. Si vous deviez choisir entre…**

Je vais surtout choisir de retourner travailler.

_*Ziva se lève et dépose un billet sur la table, la journaliste l'imite en attrapant son sac, son carnet et ses crayons tricolores, avant de tendre sa main vers elle*_

**-Merci beaucoup pour cette interview, Ziva.**

_*L'israélienne dédaigne la main, pour lancer un regard perçant et menaçant à la journaliste*_

Je vous laisse en vie pour que vous écriviez une fin heureuse à Lonesome Cowboy, on est bien d'accord ?

_*Grimace de PBG, pendant qu'elle cache ses bras tremblant derrière son dos*_

**-Gné…Héhéhé…Hum… Euh… Bon, à bientôt…Et euh… Vous avez le bonjour de MiniBleu ! Et…Euh… Il demande la date du mariage aussi, mais je vous laisse voir ça avec lui, n'est ce pas ! Byyyyyyye !**

_*L'auteur fait un petit signe à la jeune femme, avant de partir illico-presto et en courant plus vite que Flash vers le sens opposé, pendant que l'israélienne fronce les sourcils, en la suivant du regard*._

* * *

><p><em>Ouf, encore en vie pour vous poster cette interview… C'est qu'elle est difficile la vie de journaliste, vraiment! *Petit sourire tout fier*.<em>

_Prochaine étape… Qui, à votre avis ? NCIS, lecteurs, auteurs...?^^  
><em>


	15. Furieuse

_Chers amis, bonjour !_

_Aujourd'hui, votre journaliste a décidé d'aller interviewer la demoiselle 'Furieuse'. Et pour ceci, Furieuse lui a indiqué l'adresse d'un club de sport annexé à Bethesda, invitant PinkBlueGreen a partagé une heure avec elle lors d'une petite séance d'entraînement._

_C'est donc en jogging rose, t-shirt bleu et basket vertes que la journaliste arrive à la salle de sport, ou Furieuse l'attend déjà, en faisant un footing sur place._

_PBG la salue d'un signe de la main, Furieuse lui fait un immense sourire accueillant._

.

**-Hello Furieuse ! Me voici, me voilà pour l'interview et aussi pour un peu de sport ! Commençons par le commencement… Tu vas bien?**

Salut PBG! Coucou tout le monde! Oui, oui, je vais bien! Et toi?

_L'interviewée se met à courir, la journaliste la suit à petite foulée, tout en répondant._

**-Ca va, ca va… Je ne te dirais peut-être pas la même chose dans dix minutes, mais pour l'instant, je suis ok ! Alors, dis-moi, Furieuse… Peux-tu te présenter en quelques mots?**  
>Me présenter en quelques mots... Euuuh... Alors je suis Furieuse, j'ai bientôt 17 ans, et je me cache quelque part en banlieue parisienne. A part ça j'aime beaucoup de choses, et j'en déteste beaucoup d'autres... Quoi? C'est normal? Ah bon... En tout cas, dans ce que j'aime on peut classer : faire du sport (beaucoup, beaucoup de sport ; du Kung Fu entre autre), écouter de la musique, lire les fanfic' de ce site (beaucoup, beaucoup de fanfic'), en écrire aussi... Et dans ce que j'aime pas : les imbéciles, les préjugés... enfin... On avait dit quelques mots... sinon, je peux continuer longtemps! ^^<p>

_L'auteur commence déjà à ralentir fortement, pendant que Furieuse tourne autour d'elle en courant._  
><strong>-Mais vas-y, vas-y. Ca m'épate que tu puisses garder ton souffle aussi longtemps en courant. Moi, je suis déjà au bord de l'asphyxie. Et… Tu connais la série NCIS depuis longtemps?<strong>  
>NCIS je connais depuis... Pas si longtemps que ça en fait... Ca a commencé il y a un peu plus de 2 ans... Et puis je ne sais plus pour quelle obscure raison j'ai arrêté et je n'ai pas vu un épisode pendant 6 mois. Finalement, il y a un an et demi je m'y suis remise et j'ai revu tous les épisodes, dont certains une bonne dizaine de fois...<br>**-Ah, tu n'as pas su résister à l'appel de la série ! Et… Quel est ton personnage préféré?**  
>Mon personnage préféré? Euuuh... Franchement Kort.<p>

_*Visage offusqué de PBG alors qu'elle fait déjà demi-tour*_

Non PBG! Reste là! C'était une blague!

_*La journaliste revient en trottinant*_

Mon personnage préféré est Ziva. Ceux qui ont lu mes fics doivent l'avoir remarqué! ^^ Mais bon, tous les personnages de NCIS sont absorbants, mystérieux... En faite, si tu enlèves un personnage de l'équipe, elle perd de son charme...  
><strong>-Totalement. C'est la force de cette série. Ca te dérange si je m'arrête de courir cinq minutes ? Non ? Tant mieux. Et…Ton couple préféré ?<strong>

_*PinkBlueGreen se laisse tomber par terre, essoufflée, pendant que Furieuse entame une série d'exercices musculaires *_  
>Alors pour le couple, je suis une fan du tiva... (question simple, réponse simple, enfin pas toujours avec moi... enfin, là si :D)<br>**-Mais c'est bien le Tiva ! Quand on regarde les sites NCIS américains, les trois quarts des fans bénissent le Tiva ! Et… concernant le McAbby…Tu es pour?**  
>Le McAbby ? Je n'aime pas tellement... Pas dans la série en tout cas... Je trouve que de les voir en amis apporte à la série. Imagine, ça ferai deux couples au NCIS... Sans compter celui que Gibbs faisait avec Jen... ça serai trop cliché : les collègues ne pourraient pas être amis sans être en couple... (tu m'as suivi, ou pas? ^^)<p>

**-Je t'ai suivi ! Enfin, façon de parler puisque je suis assise par terre. *Hum*. Moi j'aime bien le McAbby mais quand il est soufflé, évoqué sans être visuel. Pas contre, le Jibbs… Brrrr… Ta saison préférée de NCIS? Pourquoi?  
><strong>Euh... probablement la saison 7... La Somalie, les difficultés de Ziva pour revenir à la vie normale, les scènes de Giva (j'adore) dans la cave de Gibbs, les scènes Tiva avec "meurtre en plein vol", l'apparition du père de Gibbs, les difficultés de Tony avec son père... Après j'aime beaucoup d'épisodes comme le 905, le 308, le 601...  
><strong>C'est vrai que la saison 7 est particulièrement géniale. Surtout le 7x01… J'aime aussi beaucoup la troisième… Et la quatrième, avec la relation ambigüe entre Tony, Jeanne et Ziva…^^ Qu'aimes tu le plus dans la série?<strong>  
>Ce que j'aime le plus? La complexité des personnages qui nous permette d'écrire toujours plus... Les enquêtes sympathiques, les touches d'humour... NCIS, quoi! ! :D<p>

_*PBG se relève, et sort un paquet de bonbon sous le regard de Furieuse qui est toujours occupée à s'entraîner.*_  
><strong>-Et oui, les personnages avec leurs défauts, leur humour et leurs secrets sont toute la force de cette série… Tu veux un bonbon ? Non ? Je te le garde pour après ! On te demande de choisir entre piocher tout ce que tu veux dans le placard de Ziva ou celui de Kate, tu optes pour qui?<strong>  
>Euhhhh... Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans un placard? Des fringues, enfin que des fringues?<p>

_*PBG a des étoiles dans les yeux.*_

**Ouiiiiiiii !*Gni*. Moi, fashion victime ? Naooooon. Bref. Alors, tu choisis quoi ?**

J'opte pour le placard de Ziva, pantalons militaires et jeans ^^

**-Yeaaah, vive Ziva ^^ ! A quel moment aurais-tu aimé être un personnage de la série? ^^**  
>Un personnage du NCIS... Probablement à chaque arrestation... Mais surtout dans le 510, où l'équipe doit arrêter le "super soldat" qui amoche toute l'équipe... Juste pour voir ce que ça fait de se battre avec un gars sous médoc'... ^^ (je sais, je suis folle... :D ) ou alors dans le 601 pour voir en vrai la réunion de l'équipe... ^^<br>**-Dans le 6x02, plutôt, car dans le 6x01, notre DiNozzo préféré n'est pas revenu (bouhouhou). Racontes moi ta venue au NCIS en tant que bleue en quelques lignes.  
><strong>Alors... J'arrive au NCIS et la première chose que je fais c'est de monter voir Vance pour l'obliger à me faire intégrer l'agence... ( je peut être particulièrement convaincante avec une lame dans la main, tu sais! ^^), après, je visite toute l'agence... Je vais regarder Ducky et ses cadavres, Abby est ses "bébés", et tous les autres dans l'open space! Non? C'est pas crédible? Ohhhh... Bah tant pis alors... Je vais finir par rester bien sagement devant mon écran alors... ^^  
><strong>-Oh bah non ! Et puis, tu sais quoi ? Je t'accompagne ! A deux, on fera encore plus peur à Vanci ! Niveau caractère, de quel personnage te rapproches-tu le plus?<br>**Niveau caractère je ressemble surtout à Ziva... J'ai aussi mauvais caractère, je suis aussi complexe et j'ai les poings aussi faciles que Ziva avait la gâchette facile à son entrée au NCIS... Nan, mais il ne faut pas croire, je suis très sympa aussi! ;) Ah et comme Tony et Ziva j'ai sarcasme, moquerie et raillerie intégrés... ^^

_*Furieuse lance un grand sourire à PinkBlueGreen, tout en faisant quelques gestes de Kung Fu*_  
><strong>-Héhé, tu es un mélange de nos agents préférés, alors ? Pour parler d'autre chose, tu connais le site depuis longtemps? Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à écrire?<strong>  
>Je connais le site depuis relativement peu de temps en faite... Moins d'un an c'est sur... Le plus drôle c'est que ma première réaction quand j'ai vu le système des fanfic' c'est un : "c'est nul! De toute façon ça n'arrivera jamais dans la série!"... Finalement, je ne compte même pas le nombre d'heure que j'ai passé soit sur le site, soit à écrire... ^^<br>Ce qui m'a poussé à écrire? A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas... J'ai toujours aimé écrire, et puis pouvoir écrire sans inventer quelque chose de toutes pièces c'est probablement plus facile... Alors, un jour en attrapant une feuille, ce sont les premiers mots de Somalia qui sont sortis...  
><strong>-Une fic' que je vais bientôt lire, dès que les aiguilles de ma montre arrêteront de défiler à la vitesse de la lumière. Furieuse, quel genre de fic tu lis plus particulièrement?<strong>  
>Alors... Je lis toutes sortes de fics : Giva, Tiva, Tibbs, Gabby, McNozzo, McAbby... Aventure, Romance, Drama, Family, Suspens... Par contre je n'aime pas tellement le slash... ^^<br>J'aime beaucoup le drama... Mais j'adore aussi les fics comme les tiennent qui nous "AIPMisent"... ^^  
><strong>-Tu as de la lecture variée, donc, c'est bien ! La première que tu as lu sur ce site?<strong>  
>- Je ne sais plus trop... Il me semble que c'est la série Confiance et Trahison de Gwenetsi...<br>**- Cette fic' est une pure merveille ! *_* Le mot de la fin?**  
>- Euuuhhh... Continue de nous publier des supers fics! Et tous les autres auteurs aussi d'ailleurs! Et aussi vive les reviews! et ça fait plus d'un mot... ^^<p>

**C'est pas grave, c'était une très belle conclusion ! J'ai bien pris en note ta demande, et puis, j'ai encore Lonesome Cowboy et Vice Versa à finir, donc je devrais vous tenir compagnie encore un moment. Quant à toi, reste avec nous, continue de nous émerveiller de ton écriture, et de trépigner d'impatience avec nous dans les couloirs de Bethesda en attendant les suites de fics !**

_PBG mâchouille un bonbon après son commentaire et en tend un autre à Furieuse qui l'accepte, après sa séance de sport. Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigent ensuite vers la cafétéria de Bethesda, pour échanger sur la nouvelle saison de NCIS et toutes les merveilles qui s'y retrouvent. _

_Et je vous dis à bientôt pour une prochaine interview ! Ciao !_


	16. Bébé Tony

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui, une interview particulière ! Votre journaliste s'en va interviewer un mini-agent, Tony, mais version bébé, ainsi que sa maman, la formidable Washington-Jones. Un bébé qui est apparu pour la première fois sur un forum dans un petit délire alternatif ou les agents étaient enfants, puis dans les reviews… Et qui est depuis devenu un membre à part entier du site, participant fréquemment aux reviews avec WJ._

_Interview décalée, contexte décalé. L'interview se fera donc dans une crèche à l'effigie de notre série préférée. Mini-bureaux, mini-chaises, mini-ordi, maxi –biberon de pizza… _

_Washington-Jones et WJ sont donc sur un canapé orange au milieu de ce mini open-space, pendant que Tony joue devant elle avec une petite mustang verte et un petit personnage qui ressemble fortement à Magnum._

_C'est parti !_

* * *

><p><strong>- Bonjour Bébé Tony, bonjour WJ ! Comment-allez-vous ?<strong>  
>WJ : Bonjour PinkBlueGreen ! Ca va super bien ! Et toi ?<br>Bébé Tony : Arafleu ! *tend son petit poing, le pouce en l'air bien en évidence*

**- Ca va super, je suis contente de vous voir tous les deux ! Tony, tu peux nous raconter pourquoi tu es là en version bébé ?**  
><em>*Bébé Tony, assis bien droit sur les genoux de WJ, retire sa tutute de sa bouche.*<em> 'A pehi pahque va ghandih bocouh !  
><em>*sous-titrage télétexte pour ceux qui patine en Bébé Tony LV-quarante-douze :<em> Je suis petit parce que c'est super mignon et que comme ça, tout le monde m'aime et j'ai l'air innocent et personne ne veut me faire souffrir. Et puis comme ça, j'ai encore plus de câlins !*  
><em>*Petite moue de bébé Ultra Charmeur*<br>_  
><strong>- Rah, je suis sûre que tu vas faire tomber toutes les filles de la crèche ! Dis-moi, tu me montres ta collection de biberons ?<br>**_*Bébé Tony acquiesce*_ A byeu ! A yauque (glauque) ! A hose ! A véh ! A houze ! ... _*on passe ensuite aux biberons rayés, Winnie, NCIS, Biberon AIPM (pour les crises de panique), biberons dorés, biberons squelettes, etc...*_

**-Waouh ! Impressionnant ! J'adore le biberon Magnum ! Et les films ? T'aimes déjà les films ?**  
><em>*Sourire alla DiNozzo*<em> Ye Notebooh !  
>WJ : Le Notebook... récent visionnage avec Tante Gerbertine (tante de Ryan Noolen). Il a presque autant de films à lui que de biberons...<p>

**- C'est bizarre, mais ça ne m'étonne pas ! Bébé Tony, qu'est ce que tu penses de ton avenir ? Tu sais que tu vas devenir agent dans NCIS dans 30 ans, non ?**  
>Bébé Tony : Pah mouhir !<br>_*Il enfile sa petite casquette NCIS et retire sa gigoteuse, qui dévoile une superbe grenouille d'Agent Spécial*_  
>Bébé Tony : Euh suih déya azent ! Sauver zens et aphé : CAAA-HINS !<br>_*sort sa plaque d'agent et la montre fièrement à PinkBlueGreen.*_  
>Bébé Tony : Eugahde Tata !<p>

_*La journaliste fond complètement devant le mini-agent, et s'assoie à côté de lui pour continuer l'interview. WJ vient les rejoindre*  
><em>**- Racontes-moi un truc dingue !**  
><em>*Bébé Tony sort ses crayolas et scribouille avec application pour montrer un portrait très réaliste de la tête de Gibbs quand il a découvert que Gwenetsi, PinkBlueGreen et les autres continuaient d'écrire des fics pour le TBC*<br>_Bébé tony : Aya !

_*PinkBlueGreen éclate de rire et récupère le dessin pour l'accrocher dans sa chambre à Bethesda*._

**-Tu crois qu'il existe un bébé Gibbs quelque part ?**  
><em>*Bébé Tony acquiesce gravement et pointe un Bébé qui est furieusement cramponner à un biberon dont le liquide ressemble à...*<em>  
>WJ : Du CAFE !<p>

**-Noir et sans sucre, je suppose ! Tony, tu n'es pas trop traumatisé par le TBC ?**  
><em>*Bébé Tony soupire*<em> Ya pah envie mouhir, meuh yé zens pah vouhoir zentils êteuh. Moi pah vouhoir pansements viyains.  
><em>*sort sa petite boîte de sparadraps Toy Story*<em>  
>-Zoli !<br>_*WJ se tape la tête*_: Il comprend pas toutes les fics, mais dès qu'il voit que ça devient tordu, il envoie des textos à Gibbs pour qu'il vole à la rescousse. Et assez souvent, il fait des cauchemars où il se réveille amnésique... où père de famille... ou mafieux...

**-Il faut qu'il lise les fics classés humour ! Ca compensera. Hein Tony ? Tu es adorable avec ta petite bouille toute ronde ! Tu viens faire une photo souvenir avec Tata PBG ?**  
><em>*descend des genoux de WJ et rampe jusqu'à PinkBlueGreen avec un sourire plus que parfait.*<em>  
>-Ye t'aaaaaaaaame !<br>_*fait un bisou à PinkBlueGreen et refuse de descendre de ses genoux*_

**-Il est adorable ! WJ, ça mange quoi un Bébé Tony ?**  
>WJ : Essentiellement des biberons : blédine, pizza, frites, nesquik parfum cappuccino, ça mange aussi des chips, de la glace, des bretzels, du fromage blanc sucré, des fraises, des doigts de Kort (et après, on s'étonne qu'il régurgite), des petits bouts de chocolats, ... enfin, ça décrotte !<p>

**-Des trucs super normaux, quoi ! C'est pas trop fatiguant pour toi d'avoir un mini DiNozzo sur les bras ?**  
>WJ : Non, c'est un vrai bonheur. Et puis, lui et moi, on a les mêmes goûts sur pas mal de choses (le fait de détester aller se coucher en fait partie) on regarde des séries ensemble, on lit des fics ensemble (il est sage quand on lit d'ailleurs) et puis je l'épuise un peu les après-midis pour son bien, avec des cours de "fabriquer une bombe à dix-huit mois", "comment bien charger son pisto-biberon", ... enfin, les trucs classiques quoi !<p>

**-Hum, il pourra peut-être m'aider à devenir convaincante pour les auteurs qui ne posent pas assez vite…Tu me le prête en Tony-sitting ?  
><strong>WJ : Bien sûr ! A condition que tu ne lui fasses pas lire trop de Tiva. Ca lui fait un peu peur de s'imaginer en couple tu comprends... J'évite aussi de lui faire lire du Tate... faut être réglo. ET puis, ne l'emmène pas faire du clubbing. Quand Mini-Bleu l'a emmené la dernière fois, ils sont rentrés vers 5 heures du matin et Tony était recouvert de rouge à lèvres, gloss, ... et pas que des marques de bouches féminines... Mais je te fais entièrement confiance. (et puis, il ne veut toujours pas descendre de tes genoux alors...)

**-Merci ! Je te promets qu'il ne sortira pas trop tard et qu'il ne lira que des fics avec un happy-end, ok ? Et je surveillerais MiniBleu pour ne pas qu'il l'emmène voir sa Tata Martha. Elle fait des smacks plein de bave sur les joues, je sais que Tony n'aime pas ça. WJ, Tony…Le mot de la fin ?**  
>WJ : BéBé Tony va peut-être avoir sa propre fic-drabble.<p>

**-Ca serait merveilleux ! **  
>Bébé Tony : AIeumPEUH !<p>

**-C'est presque ça ! Tony, WJ, ça vous tente une promenade ? Tony, on va aller faire un tour au NCIS Market, on va t'acheter une gigoteuse Tibbs et des biberons à la pizza ect…! WJ, il faut vraiment qu'on discute d'un épisode que j'ai vu récemment…**

* * *

><p><em>Les trois s'en vont se promener, Bébé Tony confortablement installé avec son doudou Magnum dans sa poussette verte en forme de mustang pendant que les deux jeunes femmes papotent de McNozzo et de ce super épisode qui a réussi à faire pleurer la journaliste fin saison 9 !<em>


	17. Miryam

_Aujourd'hui, la journaliste rencontre une talentueuse auteur du nom de Miryam. Les deux jeunes femmes se sont donné rendez-vous au NCIS Market, pour un shopping interview dans le monde du NCIS._

_C'est donc autour d'un caddie, à l'entrée du magasin, que les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvent, pour débuter l'interview. _

**-Miryam, bonjour! Comment vas-tu?**

- Hello ! Ca va très bien, et toi ?

**-Ca va super, puisque je t'interviewe, que nous sommes au NCIS Market, et que tu as posté dernièrement trois chapitres de ta fic (tu vois les étoiles dans mes yeux, là ?) ! Dis-moi, Miryam, peux-tu te présenter en quelques mots?**

- Oulà, en quelques mots, c'est un sacré défi à relever ! Mais je vais tenter... Top, c'est parti. Je m'appelle Marie, dite Mia pour certains, Miryam pour d'autres, j'ai 17 ans (bientôt 18 !), un chat, un tapis smiley dans ma chambre, je suis née et vis à Paris, je suis une étudiante en sciences politiques qui vient (enfin) de terminer sa première année. Mes passions sont bien sûr les séries, l'écriture et la lecture de fanfictions, mais aussi l'équitation, le tir au pistolet, la danse orientale, le krav maga et tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin au Moyen-Orient. Voilà, je crois que je t'ai à peu près raconté toute ma vie... Ah non, j'oubliais LE plus important : ma couleur préférée ! Je dirais le noir, parce que ça va avec tout. Ou le vert, parce que ça ne va avec rien, je ne sais pas. Là, pour le coup, je crois que j'ai vraiment terminé. J'ai réussi à relever le défi ? (Le contraire ne m'étonnerait pas tellement, je suis bavarde quand je m'y mets !)

_PBG acquiesce en attrapant un doudou Tibbs qu'elle place dans le caddie._

**-Tu as très bien relevé le défi, c'était une superbe présentation ! Et tu connais la série NCIS depuis longtemps?**  
>- Depuis pas si longtemps, en fait. C'est mon père qui m'a fait découvrir la série il y a trois ans, pendant l'été 2009 ! Mes parents regardaient depuis déjà quelques années, mais je n'avais jamais eu la curiosité ou le temps de m'y intéresser. Je suis tout de suite tombée sous le charme, d'autant que le premier épisode que j'ai vu était pour moi l'un des meilleurs : le 6x24, centré sur Ziva et son histoire avec le Mossad et Rivkin, suivi directement du 6x25 avec Tony et son bras en écharpe ainsi que Michael Nouri, un de mes acteurs fétiches, de quoi me rendre immédiatement accro. J'ai ensuite profité de mes vacances pour revoir tous les épisodes depuis le début. Belle histoire d'amour, pas vrai ?<p>

**-Magnifique. Merveilleuse. Le 6x24… Quel épisode… ! **

_Après s'être extasiée un bon quart d'heure, la journaliste désigne une série de badges à l'effigie de nos agents, avant de questionner Miryam : _

**Tu peux me dire quel est ton personnage préféré?**  
>- Ziva, sans hésitation, même si je trouve que son personnage devient moins intéressant ces dernières saisons. Elle a perdu le côté ninja et femme fatale de ses premières apparitions depuis qu'elle est devenue Américaine. Et, tel Tony, I miss the old Ziva ! Mais elle reste inimitable, et un personnage d'une telle complexité et au passé tellement trouble qu'on peut se permettre de tout imaginer sur elle, sa famille, ses amis et ses amours. Sans parler de son côté loyal, battant et attachant qui m'a tout de suite séduit. De quoi faire couler beaucoup d'encre de la plume d'un auteur de fanfics, en somme !<p>

_La journaliste attrape un badge Ziva qu'elle donne à Miryam, puis en pioche un de Tony qu'elle accroche en évidence sur son t-shirt rose._

**-Et oui, ce que tu fais très bien ! **_*Sourire immense*_** Tu sais que je suis dingue de tes fics, non ? Tu crois qu'ils ont le collector de Lioness, ici ? Tu peux me le dédicacer ? Hum, ok, j'arrête de faire ma fangirl. Ton couple préféré?**  
>- Etrangement, je n'ai pas vraiment de couple préféré. Je peux vraiment lire de tout sans aucun problème (sauf les slashs ou le pairing GibbsZiva qui ferait sûrement le bonheur de Freud, mais pas du tout le mien !) à partir du moment où c'est bien décrit et bien raconté, y compris du Tony-Jeanne (aïe, pas taper, pitié !). J'ai même lu une fic Ray-Ziva en anglais que j'ai (étonnamment) appréciée ! (aïe, mais, euh, arrêtez de taper enfin !) Mais bon, à la fin de la journée, je reste une fidèle du Tiva. D'ailleurs, ma première remarque quand j'ai découvert Tony et Ziva dans le 6x24 a été : "Ils sont en couple, ces deux-là ?". Si ce n'est pas une preuve de leur extraordinaire alchimie ! J'apprécie aussi le McAbby, en amis ou en amants indifféremment, ils sont plutôt du genre adorables tous les deux !

Pour les couples amicaux, j'aime beaucoup le McNozzo, toujours hilarant, le Tibbs pour l'aspect touchant de la relation père/fils, le McAbby en version amicale... Bref, un peu tous les duos possibles et imaginables, j'adore les interactions que propose la série de manière générale !

**-Je crois que je mon cerveau refuse d'enregistrer l'histoire de fic' sur Ziva et Ray. Nan, mais, Ray, quoi ! **_*Ecarquille les yeux*._**Parlons de choses qui font moins trembler que ce cocker de CIRay : **_*Louche sur un drapeau israélien à côté du stand de t-shirt Ziva*_**. Tu as l'air d'aimer particulièrement les personnages israéliens Liat et Malachi, pourquoi?  
><strong>- Je confirme ! Cela se pourrait-il que ça se remarque dans mes fics ? *lève innocemment les yeux au ciel* Les raisons sont assez nombreuses, et mèneraient à un racontage de vie sans intérêt, je vais donc me limiter au strict nécessaire pour vous éviter de vous endormir en lisant cette interview.  
>Liat et Malachi sont deux personnages très complexes, et qui évoluent dans un milieu que je trouve tellement passionnant que je n'ai pu que les adorer immédiatement. Leur caractère et leur mode de vie a été complètement forgé par leur travail, et imaginer ce qu'il y a sous leur carapace, ce qu'il n'y a pas aussi, les raisons qui les ont poussés à faire ce qu'ils font est pour moi une grande source d'inspiration. Sans parler des rapports entre services secrets, et d'Israël avec ses voisins qui influencent forcément leurs vies.<br>De manière plus terre-à-terre, j'ai adoré leur passage dans la série pour le petit côté "kick-**" qu'ils ont donné aux épisodes, et je n'aurais rien contre les revoir pour rebooster un peu la série... Et aussi parce que depuis le double épisode Enemies foreign/Enemies domestic, je suis sûre que Ziva et Malachi ont été un peu plus que des coéquipiers à une certaine période. Et je veux savoir ! ^^

**-Oh, oui, je pense aussi. Et depuis que j'ai lu Lioness, j'aime Liat. Dingue, non? D'ailleurs, je suis certaine qu'on les reverra dans NCIS. Marie, à l'exception de nos amis israéliens, qu'aimes tu le plus dans la série?**

- Hum... Je dirais la pointe d'humour glissée un peu partout et le côté posé qui la distingue des autres séries policières. Ou peut-être les personnages particulièrement attachants et leurs interactions... Un ensemble en fait, qui la rend vraiment singulière et ne ressemble à une énième redite d'aucune autre.

**-Totalement. C'est ce qui résume la série : côté comique, lien extrêmement forts entre tous, et bonnes enquêtes ! On te demande de choisir entre passer une journée avec McGee et une minute avec Tony, tu choisis quoi?**

- Choix cornélien ! Mais comme une minute, c'est vraiment trop court pour profiter de Tony, je passerais la journée avec McGee. D'autant que je rêverais qu'il m'apprenne tout du hacking et de la sécurité informatique ! (Oui, je sais, j'ai tendance à être un peu geekette par moment, mais j'assume, j'assume !)

**-Vive la geek-attitude! :] Entre Jeanne, Wendy, EJ et Paula, qui allait le mieux avec Tony (oui oui, on oublie volontairement Ziva)?**

- Oulà, à nouveau, difficile à dire si tu retires Ziva de la liste ! Jeanne étant quand même un peu trop niaise pour Tony (et pour moi), je l'élimine. Ensuite, physiquement, Wendy ne m'a pas convaincue, le fait qu'elle ait un enfant d'un autre (qui n'aurait donc pas hérité des yeux de notre DiNozzo) et ait plaqué Tony comme elle l'a fait me pousse à l'éliminer aussi. J'hésiterais donc entre Paula et EJ, mais quand je me souviens de l'attitude de Paula par rapport à Ziva et certains petits détails qui m'ont empêchée de vraiment accrocher avec le personnage, je concluerais définitivement EJ. D'autant que j'aime bien son petit côté rebelle, notamment dans les débuts de sa relation avec Gibbs, et le petit caractère dont elle sait faire preuve. Oui, en fait, EJ à 100% si Ziva est hors course !

**-AAAAH, EJ. **_*Attrape un doudou Torica*._** J'adore EJ ! Excellente réponse ! Un objet du NCIS que tu aimerais avoir?  
><strong>- Ca se jouerait entre l'agrapheuse de Tony et Bert... Mais Bert, parce qu'il est juste culte !

**-Roh, voui, j'adore Bert ! Je crois qu'ils en font en solde dans le rayon Abby…**_*Court dans le rayon Abby avec Miryam et attrape deux Bert qu'elle place dans le caddie*_**. Racontes moi ta venue au NCIS en tant que bleue en quelques lignes.  
><strong>- Déjà, je me prépare pour me faire bien voir. Je sors la jupe crayon et les escarpins histoire de faire craquer Tony, je prévois une multi-prise et un couteau à offrir respectivement à McGee et Ziva, et surtout, SURTOUT, je passe au Starbucks pour acheter un café noir à Gibbs. Je suis ruinée, mais au moins, j'ai l'assurance de terminer la journée (plus ou moins) en vie ! Après, je pense que j'essaierais de gagner la protection de McGee (parce qu'entre bleus, il faut se soutenir, et que lui a l'expérience des farces de Tony et pourra me prévenir de ce qui m'attend), ou que j'irais me réfugier à la morgue histoire d'entendre les histoires de Ducky et de convaincre Palmer de renoncer à ce thème vert et rose bizarre pour son mariage. Ou encore, je pourrais tester le stand de tir histoire de ne pas perdre la main... Pas mal comme programme, non ? ^^

**-Sympa ! J'veux bien t'accompagner, si tu veux ! Plus de bras, plus de café, moins de chance de mourir sous un slap de Gibbs avant la fin de journée, non ? Et sinon, niveau caractère, de quel personnage te rapproches-tu le plus?  
><strong>- Je suis un peu un medley de tous je crois. J'ai un côté geek comme McGee, discrète, gaffeuse par moment, à fond dans mon travail, mais comme Ziva, j'ai horreur qu'on me marche sur les pieds pour autant. Après, comme Tony, mon mécanisme de défense de prédilection est le sarcasme et l'ironie. Comme Abby, je suis passionnée dans tout ce que je fais, et je veux que tout soit toujours parfait. J'ai aussi des petits airs de Gibbs, parfois d'apparence froide au premier abord, et exigeante envers les autres, mais loyale envers ceux que j'aime... Bref, je suis un peu tous les personnages de NCIS, mais je me soigne !

_PBG désigne un exemplaire de Deep Six à Miryam en souriant._

**-Tu as oublié que tu avais le talent d'écrivain de McGee, aussi ! Tu connais le site depuis longtemps? Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à écrire?  
><strong>- Je connais le site depuis un an, mais j'ai commencé à écrire depuis deux ans et à publier depuis seulement six mois. Les premiers écrits sont top secrets et pas franchement très bons, raison pour laquelle je n'ai commencé à soumettre mes fics que depuis peu de temps.  
>En fait, depuis toute petite, j'aime beaucoup écrire, et avant de me mettre à l'écriture de fanfictions, j'écrivais des articles pour des blogs de tout type, le site internet de l'école... Bref, c'est une passion assez vieille, et quand j'ai découvert par hasard sur un autre site (je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de citer son nom sur FF, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il s'appelle hypnoweb) le concept de fanfictions alors que je cherchais des informations sur NCIS, j'ai tout de suite accroché au concept. C'est à ce moment que je me suis dit : pourquoi pas moi ? et que je m'y suis mise.<p>

**-Et tu as bien fait ! Quel genre de fic tu lis plus particulièrement?  
><strong>- Je lis un peu de tout, mais plus particulièrement celles avec des enquêtes intenses, bien ficelées (même un peu tordues, j'aime d'autant plus !), et s'il y a de la romance en prime ou beaucoup d'interactions entre les personnages, tant mieux, mais je n'en ai pas impérativement besoin pour accrocher. Forcément, j'attribue une mention spéciale aux fics incluant Mossad ou agences de renseignements de tout type, menaces terroristes, connexion proche/moyen-orientale ou européenne (oui, j'aime bien les fics qui se déroulent en Europe. Bizarre, moi ? Nooon, jamais...), complots politiques... Des fics assez sombres, en fait... Mais très honnêtement, je ne suis pas si difficile que ça,du moment que la fic est cohérente, bien écrite, et que le scénario est travaillé.

_Les filles se stoppent devant le rayon fanfic du NCIS market. La journaliste les désigne à Miryam en y associant un petit haussement de sourcils interrogatif._

**-La première que tu as lu sur ce site?  
><strong>- Euh... Excellente question... Dont je ne connais pas moi-même la réponse... Si je te dis que j'en ai dévoré tellement le jour où j'ai découvert ce site que je ne m'en souviens plus du tout, ça te convient ? *sourire embarrassé*

**-C'est le cas de beaucoup de personne, je pense ! Le mot de la fin?**

- Merci !  
>Merci à toi, PBG, pour cette interview, merci à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de la lire, merci à tous mes fidèles lecteurs, à mes fidèles revieweurs, à ma chère relectrice qui me pousse à publier même si je ne suis pas satisfaite de moi, limitant ainsi les crises d'AIPM, à tous les merveilleux auteurs (comme toi PBG !) dont je lis les histoires sur ce site et qui me donnent l'envie de continuer à écrire, et, maintenant que vous avez lu ce mot de la fin à rallonge... A très vite, j'espère !<p>

**Et merci à toi d'avoir répondu à mes questions, Miryam ! Cette petite promenade-interview au sein du NCIS Market était très intéressante ! Maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à te demander… Ça te tente un petit voyage en Israel ? J'ai une Liat à interviewer… Et… Hum… Enfin, c'est Liat, quoi. Tu veux bien venir avec moi, dis, hein, dis ?**


	18. AmyDiNozzo

_Aujourd'hui et après plus de six mois sans interviews, votre journaliste revient pour interroger l'une des plus jeunes recrues du site, une adolescente au talent impressionnant : AmyDiNozzo !_

_C'est devant Bethesda qu'elles ont décidé de se retrouver, pour une petite visite de l'hôpital où séjournent certaines de leurs amies. Elles ont donc aujourd'hui leur carte de « visiteuse », oubliant temporairement leur statut de « résidente »._

_Amy DiNozzo arrive, son large sourire, son perfecto et son regard pétillant pour compagnie. PBG l'accueille d'une légère accolade, avant de lui désigner Bethesda de son crayon rose vif. Elle se mette ensuite en route, alors que la journaliste débute, son carnet à l'effigie du McNozzo en mains._

* * *

><p><strong>- Bonjour Amy! Comment vas-tu?<strong>

Bonjour PBG, mais très très bien et toi ? Pour une fois qu'il fait beau, je ne vais pas me plaindre !_ * contemple le ciel bleu en soupirant *_

**-Ca va aussi ! Je t'interview, il fait beau, on file dans notre hôpital chéri… Que demander de plus ? Ah, oui, je sais. Peux-tu me parler de toi en quelques mots ?**

Vi, bien sûr. Alors je m'appelle Pauline, j'ai 14 ans, je suis donc en troisième et je passe mon brevet à la fin de l'année. Vi, c'est particulièrement intéressant. Bref. Je suis fan de Tiva, même si je me doute que la plus grande part d'entre vous le sait et j'aime NCIS. Comme vous quoi. Ouais, ma banalité m'effrayera toujours. Hum, sinon, à part ça, je suis la plus jeune du fofo - et j'en suis fière (parfois, lorsque vous ne parlez pas de vos trucs compliqués). Hum, si je te dis que j'ai les cheveux bruns et bouclés, ça t'avance vers quelque part ? Non. Je pense aussi. Ah oui ! Eureka ! J'aime écrire ! J'aime lire ! Huuum, à côté de moi, y'a une boite de mouchoirs et des heu... _* arrête de parler en entendant l'auteur ronfler *_

**- Ah non, ce n'est pas moi qui ronfle ! C'est Queen, regarde ! **_*Désigne le médecin endormi contre les portes d'entrée de Bethesda*_**. Il a sûrement veillé toute la nuit pour vérifier que personne ne s'esquivait pour aller chez Tony ! Dis-moi, qui dit Tony dit série… Toi et NCIS, ça dure depuis combien de temps ?**

Depuis que c'est une relation sérieuse, un peu plus de 5 ans. J'ai commencé à réellement regarder à partir de la saison 5, d'ailleurs j'ai failli tuer Vance à travers mon écran lorsqu'il a dissout l'équipe ce pitit couillou ! Quand c'était juste de une petite relation légère, j'ai vraiment commencé avec la saison 3 ( maintenant que j'y pense, j'étais vachement jeune ! O.O) et je suis tombée amoureuse de Tony. Puis après de Ziva. D'ailleurs, comme j'étais petite, je ne comprenais pas quand il y avait des rediffs sans Ziva, je me demandais c'était qui la brune qui la remplace tout en la traitant de tous les noms. Pardon aux fans de Kate mais je n'avais que 7 ans !

**- On t'excuse. Tu étais toute bébé. Même si tu es encore le bébé de ce fandom.**_ *Tapote gentiment la tête d'Amy, tout en avançant avec elle dans un couloir décoré de posters McNozzo* _**Et ton épisode préféré? Pourquoi?**

Comme je l'ai déjà dit, Truth Or Consequence. C'est juste magnifiquement touchant. Le jeu de Michael Weatherly est exceptionnel et que dire de Cote de Pablo... En plus, Tony fait à Ziva la plus belle déclaration d'amour du monde alors moi, je succombe ( et je fais des riiimes ). Bref, c'était vraiment un épisode exceptionnel, empli d'émotions ET d'action, juste comme je les aime...* bave en serrant son doudou Tiva contre elle *

**-Cet épisode est majestueux. Figure-toi que je l'ai encore regardé hier. Pour la quinzième fois, au moins. Tony y est magistral. D'ailleurs, je connais ta réponse, mais… Confirme-moi… Quel est le personnage auquel tu vouerais un culte?**

_* Grand sourire innocent *_ Si je te dis italien, yeux verts d'eau, magnifique, charmeur, encore magnifique, drôle... Bref, Lui quoi.

**- Héhé *Tape dans la main d'Amy*. Je ne te conseille pas de tourner dans ce couloir, il amène à la chambre de Pline et elle vient de publier un chapitre. Il doit y avoir des haches et des tronçonneuses dans le coin. **_*Elles braquent donc à l'angle d'un couloir peint en jaune canari, avec quelques photos de McGee et Tony accrochées un peu partout.*_ **Amy, on sait tous que tu es fan du Tiva, pourquoi?**

Mamamaiiia, c'est qui qui m'a balancé ?! * fusille du regard tous les gens autour d'elle * Comment tu sais, PBG ? T'as fouillé dans mes affaires ! Avoue !

_*regard effaré de la journaliste, voir même un chouia blasé*_

Nan, je rigole. Hum, franchement, je ne sais pas. Ça c'est imposé à moi comme une évidence. La première fois que je les ai vu, je me suis dit " punaise, comment ils se regardent quoi..." et puis, depuis, je m'en suis pas remise et je suis de celle qui meurt à chaque petit geste de rien du tout et qui vois des sous-entendus partout. Et puis, franchement, ils vont juste super bien ensemble... Ils se ressemblent tellement tout en étant les deux opposés l'un de l'autre. Ils sont magnifiques, torturés, je les aime quoi... Et puis, tu connais beaucoup de monde qui va jusqu'au bout du monde pour venger une "amie" ?! Hein ?! Nope, parce que Tony c'est Tony et que Ziva c'est Ziva ! Et que je suis persuadée qu'ils s'aiment tellement qu'ils ne s'en rendent même plus compte. Par contre, le jour où ils seront loin l'un de l'autre, ils seront tellement malheureux qu'ils se rendront compte qu'ils s'aiment ! Youpi !

_* reprend un air sérieux et sobre *_ Sinon, j'adore leurs échanges de regards, certains blessés, d'autres séduisants, aguicheurs... C'est juste époustouflant, magnifique, tivaein ! * bave *

Je m'arrête là ou je continue ?

**-Tu peux t'arrêter là, mais félicitations pour avoir réussi à te limiter. La dissertation de douze pages dont tu m'avais parlé sera pour plus tard. Pour la peine, on va passer dans la salle du Tiva, tu sais, celle où les lecteurs peuvent venir se ressourcer après des crises d'AIPM intenses ! Et, nouvelle question… Ton autre duo préféré?**

Hum, Gibbs et Ziva ! J'adore leur relation père/fille, encore plus que celle entre Abby et Gibbs parce que celle entre Gibbs et Zuva est à la fois conflictuelle et terriblement complice. Ils sont là l'un pour l'autre, avec ce petit mot, ce petit geste qui fait que... Bah, c'est du Giva quoi. Je ne vais pas m'étendre dessus de peur de te faire un paragraphe aussi long que celui sur le tiva ! ^^'

**- Le Giva est magnifique. Surtout dans le début de la saison 7. **_*Ramasse un doudou Giva traînant à terre et le serre dans ses bras avec un petit soupir*_** . Que penses-tu de l'habillement de notre DiNozzo, toutes saisons confondues?**

J'adore comment il s'habille dans la saison 6, avant qu'il ne devienne un peu bouboule x) ( vi, je suis méchante mais il est toujours aussi beau, pas tapée ! ) Ses costumes cravates sévères qui lui donnent encore plus l'air d'un chenapan et ce noir qui fait ressortir ses si beaux yeux verts... _*sors un seau pour baver tranquillement *_

_-*Reste interloquée, son stylo rose suspendu au dessus de son carnet*_ **Il n'est pas bouboule ! **_*Slap Amy*_**Sauf dans la saison 8, je te l'accorde. Et MW fait un régime. Vi vi, je le sais, je l'ai lu sur son twitter. Et il a super maigri depuis le début de la saison 9. Vi. Si si, c'est vrai. Je peux même te donner la courbe de son poids sur les trois dernières années si tu veux, pour te le prouver**_ *fouille dans ses poches avant d'être arrêtée par Amy*_**. Quoi ? Ah ?Moi, addict ? Naon. **_*Sourit innocemment_***. Parlons de toi, plutôt. A quel moment de la série aurais-tu aimé être dans la peau d'un des personnages?**

Dans le 3x08, lorsque Tony embrasse Ziva. Mais à la place de Ziva, hein. Juste pour voir comment ça fait d'embrasser un dieu. * rêêve *

_-*Ricane*,_ **je me doutais de ta réponse ! On te propose de choisir une minute avec Tony ou cinq avec McGee, tu prends quoi?**

Désolée Mcgee, mais je prends Tony et j'en profite pour l'embrasser sur la joue, et lui faire un gros câlin, et lui dire de se mettre avec Ziva sinon je le tue.

Après, il me reste environ 10 secondes pour m'échapper du NCIS avant que Gibbs ne l'apprenne.

**-J'espère que tu cours vite ! Quelle voiture des agents tu préfères?**

LA MINI DE ZIVA LA MINI DE ZIVA ! Je veux la mêmeuh !

**-C'est clair qu'elle est parfaite, cette voiture. Quel appartement?**

L'appartement de Tony, mais je vire ce lit créniosse qui fait complètement tâche. Non mais sérieusement quoi, un lit de bébé ! * boude les scénaristes *

**- Techniquement, ce lit représente le côté solitaire de Tony qu'il cache à tout le monde, comme le reste de son appartement d'ailleurs. Mais, je ne vais pas poursuivre, sinon, c'est moi qui vais te faire une dissert' de douze pages, maintenant. Et quelle garde-robe tu préfères?**

Ziva à partir de la saison 6, mais sans les pantalons. Je ne les aime pas trop.

**-Très bon choix ! Niveau caractère, de qui te rapproches-tu le plus comme personnage?**

Hum, je pense être une mini Tony. Non, en fait, je le pense pas mais vu que tu l'as dit, j'essaie de m'en convaincre ! xDD Bon, c'est sûr que je suis comme lui, un clown qui passe ses journées à faire rire les autres mais sinon, je suis quelqu'un de très ponctuelle. Hum, j'adore les pizzas, et je suis incapable de montrer mes vrais sentiments. Je parle tous le temps, d'ailleurs ça explique mes réponses de trois pages... Je suis fana de séries, et non de films mais voilà quoi, c'est presque la même chose... OU pas ! * dit elle en voyant le regard noir de PBG * Bref, mini Tony ça me plait bien.

**- Et j'ai toujours trouvé que le côté DiNozzo t'allait parfaitement ! Quelle genre de fic' tu lis le plus, ici?**

Heu, j'en ai pas. Je lis de tout. Vraiment. Mais j'avoue avoir un faible pour la romance...

**-La romance Tiva, je suppose :D ! Tu écris depuis longtemps? Pourquoi tu as commencé à écrire?**

J'écris depuis un an si je me souviens bien et j'ai commencé à écrire à un moment donné où je n'avais plus à rien à quoi me raccrocher. Dison ça comme ça, pour faire plus beau x) Je suis quelqu'un de très sensible et un rien me heurte profondément. On va dire que je n'en ai payé les frais et que l'écriture m'a sauvée, en quelques sortes.

**- L'écriture est le meilleur moyen de se défouler après une journée chargée. Ca ou courir ! La première fic' que tu as lue ici?**

Oulalala, je crois que c'est Tony DiNato, une fiction juste excellent mais je ne me rappelle plus le nom de l'auteur... * fais mine de chercher * BCP... Humm, PCB... Non, ah oui ! PBG !

Oh, c'est toi ! * sourit en envoyant son coude dans les côtes de l'auteure *

-*_Passe un bras autour des épaules d'Amy* _**Ma deuxième fic'. Que j'ai adoré écrire. D'ailleurs, tu as remarqué que, dans Plume, tu portes le nom qu'emprunte Tony? Vi. **_*Sourit*_** Et en changeant totalement de sujet... Tu peux me raconter en quelques lignes comment tu as réussi à survivre à un Gibbs sans café, un jour de février 2013?**

- Gibbs, je suis sûre que ça vous fera du bien !

- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose, agent probatoire Amy !?

- Heuuu, c'est un sac, Gibbs.

- ... Un sac ?

- Oui, pour frapper dedans...

- Vous vous foutez de ma BIIIIIIP ?!

- Mais essayer avant de me crier dessus !

- Rrrrr...

L'agent Gibbs envoya son premier poing de mauvaise grâce, et voyant toute sa colère disparaître soudainement, il envoya le second, tout cela devant le regard soulagé d'Amy DiNato, qui ne croyait plus pouvoir vivre encore longtemps.

**-Waouw, encore mieux que le café. Même si je suis sûre qu'il avait aussi une perf' de café planté dans le bras, non ? Ok, deuxième défi et parce que je suis sûre que c'est un jeu d'enfant pour toi, je te propose de faire une phrase avec "Tony, nounours et cafetière", ok? **

Je relève le défi !

" Un matin, Tony DiNozzo était si fatigué de sa nuit avec Ziva David qu'il confondit son nounours, une petit chauve sourie offerte par une certaine gothique, avec sa cafetière, de la même couleur. "

C'est nul mais bon xDD

**-MUAHAHA, j'adore ! Et avec du Tiva :D Le mot de la fin?**

Merci PBG ! Merci à mes lecteurs ! Je vous aime ! Merci à ce site, merci au monde entier ! Youpii !

**Merci à toi, Amy ! Et c'était sympa cette petite visite de Bethesda. Même si, au final, on s'est vite arrêtée dans cette salle Tiva. D'ailleurs, il faudrait vraiment que tu penses à sortir, maintenant. Allez, Amy. Allez. On lâche cette poignée. Alleeeez. Tsss.**


	19. Pline84

_Hello !_

_Je suis une grande soeur cruelle. J'ai cette interview en stock depuis au moins 6 mois, et je n'avais pas encore pris le temps de la mettre en page... *se slap*_

_Voilà chose faite. Ce qui est en italique a été rajouté de ma patte, et quelques dialogue "mise en page" aussi, avec la permission de Plinette._

_Bonne lecture à tous, venez découvrir ô combien ma chère petite soeur est quelqu'un d'extra!_

* * *

><p><em>Aujourd'hui, interview dans les décors Plumiens. Pline 84 et Sophia Blewgreen ont décidé de se rencontrer au milieu des lieux ayant été utilisés dans l'histoire, pendant que la seconde interviewerait sa merveille de petite sœur.<em>

_Le premier lieu est un appartement au troisième étage d'un immeuble au cœur de Washington, où résident des colocataires / soeurettes prêtes à tout les unes pour les autres._

_C'est installée au côté de Pline sur le canapé de la colocation, avec un carnet rose, un stylo bleu et vert Tibbs et un doudou McNozzo sous le bras comme cadeau pour sa sœurette bien aimée que PinkBlueGreen lance les questions :_

**- Bonjour Plinette ! Comment vas-tu?**

Hey PBG ! *immense sourire joyeux* Ça va, ça ! Je me fais interviewer alors ça ne peut qu'aller ! Et toi ?

**- Je suis avec ma petite sœur, dans notre appartement, pour enfin t'interviewer, alors ça ne peut qu'aller, Pline *clin d'œil complice*. Maintenant, ma chère, si tu me parlais de toi en quelques mots?**

Oula, parler de moi ? Disons que euh... Je peux parler des heures de n'importe quel sujet mais parler de moi ? *soupir* En fait, je ne sais pas quoi dire parce que je ne me trouve pas très intéressante. Mais soit, pour toi, ô grande déesse de l'écriture, je veux bien faire un effort. Je m'appelle Pline,J'ai dix-huit ans et je suis en première année de licence de littérature anglaise ! Bien sûr, j'espère toujours me faire publier ou gagner au loto !

Sinon, je suis quelqu'un de très bavarde et de très curieuse, je sers de psychologue à tous mes amis et même aux inconnus (si, si).

Finalement, j'aurais réussi à parler de moi ! Yeah ! Tu es fière de moi, PBG ?

**- Je suis toujours fière de toi, Pline ! Si on allait jusqu'à l'Open space pour la prochaine question ?**

-Tu veux ma mort ?

**-Non, pas pratique pour les interviews, soeurette.**

-Alors, je tacherai de rester vivante.

**-Tu es adorable !**

_*Les filles quittent l'appartement pour se retrouver au centre de l'open space orangé. La plus jeune tombe immédiatement dans le fauteuil de l'agent très spécial, un gazouilli de bonheur lui échappant. La journaliste s'assoit devant elle sur le bureau, continuant ses questions sans cacher sous sourire ravi :*_

**-Même si je sais que tu meurs d'envie de contempler ce bureau et les affaires qui sont dessus, on va continuer quelques questions, d'accord ?**

-Tu sais bien que je suis vaillante et que je peux répondre, même si je suis au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque.

**-Tu dois avoir du sang DiNozzoien dans les veines ! Dis-moi, tu connais NCIS depuis longtemps?**

Euh... *réfléchit* J'ai une relation spéciale avec NCIS. J'ai vraiment découvert NCIS pendant un séjour en Espagne, il y a... cinq ou six ans. Depuis, j'ai eu du retard. Beaucoup de retard.

**- Oui, je sais que tu as du retard, arg. **_*Soupire en faisant tourner l'agrafeuse de Tony entre ses doigts pendant que Pline croque avec gourmandise dans l'un des cookies de l'agent*._** Et je te confirme qu'il y a des épisodes incroyables à voir dans les saisons 9 et la 10… ! Ton épisode préféré? Pourquoi?**

Mon côté tibbiesque et TBCique hurle Swak. Mais je les aime tous. C'est toujours très dur de choisir !

**- Swak… *Regard rêveur*, un épisode fascinant. On va jusqu'à Bethesda ? **

_-Ouiiiiiiiiiii !_

_*Les filles se retrouvent dans les décors de Bethesda, installée dans l'une des chambres qu'a occupé Tony, mais aussi un bon nombre de Plumiennes*_

Et regarde, il y a marqué « TBC forever ici » !

**-Souvenir du passage de Washington à Betheda, muahaha.** **Dis-moi, ton personnage préféré est un certain agent senior, non? Pourquoi?**

Comment tu as deviné ? *choquée*

**J'ai des talents divinatoires, vi.**

Ah ?… Bref, je l'aime parce qu'il est mystérieux, amusant, troublant, surprenant.

Et puis parce qu'il a la classe et que j'aime bien le boboter.

**- Vive le TBC ! *Tape dans la main de Plinette* Autre sujet, mais question plus qu'intéressante, surtout pour notre colloc'… Kate te manque?**

*s'effondre en pleurant* Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! *serre son doudou Kate*

**- **_*Console Pline en tapotant doucement son dos*._** Ton duo préféré?**

Tibbs ! Tenior ! Tate ! McNozzo ! McAbby ! Tiva ! ARG !

En fait, je les aime tous. Dis, on peut zapper cette question ? C'est trop dur !

**- D'accord. Et oui, il y a tellement de duos parfaits dans NCIS. Pour une série parfaite, arg. **_*Ouvre l'une des armoires de la chambre, pour y voir gravé un « McNozzo forever ». _**Que penses-tu de l'habillement de notre DiNozzo, toutes saisons confondues?**

Il a la classe. C'est normal, c'est un DiNozzo. Même qu'un jour je lui ai volé une chemise, tu veux la voir ? Je la garde secrètement cachée pour pas qu'on me la vole mais je te fais confiance, tu ne diras rien, eh ?

**- Tu devrais peut-être la mettre dans un musée ? **_*Admire et prend plein de photos et en profite pour faire signer un autographe à Pline, puis un autre, puis un autre, puis un autre, puis un…*_

J'ai des crampes au poignet, PBG.

**-Ah, pardon. A quel moment de la série aurais-tu aimé être dans la peau d'un des personnages?**

Ah.

Autre question ?

*soupir*

Bon, ok. Je dirai pendant la mission sous couverture dans la saison cinq. J'aurais bien aimé être Ziva.

Plus sérieusement, j'aimerais bien être slapée ou aller dans la cave de Gbbs ou le Labby.

**- Etre slappée par Gibbs, ça doit être phénoménal. Même si ça peut aussi potentiellement conduire ici, à Bethesda. On te propose de choisir une minute avec Tony ou cinq avec McGee, tu prends quoi?**

Arg. Je prends six minutes avec les deux ! Héhé !

*fière*

Mais s'il fallait choisir... Je dirais... Euh... *commence à trembler* C'est trop duuuur ! Dis, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne savais pas choisir ?

_Les filles sortent de Bethesda et se dirigent à nouveau vers leur appartement, direction un canapé mauve et des dvd de NCIS, au volant de l'Audi A3 que s'est offerte la journaliste dans sa fic' (c'était ça ou les Louboutins ! Ha !)_

**- Plinie, quelle voiture des agents tu préfères?**

La MINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Hum.

J'adore la Mini rouge de Ziva et la Mustang de Tony et la voiture jaune et noire de Gibbs (c'est quoi le nom ?) et la HotRod d'Abby et la Porche de McGee et la Morgan Vintage de Ducky.

Bref, c'est trop la classe cette série.

**- Je confirme. J'aime beaucoup la Toyota Prius de Timmy aussi ! Et quel appartement?**

J'aime l'appartement de McGee mais on enlève tous ces gros ordis.

Ça me fait peur.

Vi, vi.

**- Et tu garderais la machine à écrire ? Hihihi. Et quelle garde-robe?**

Ziva ! Mais pas quand elle a des joggings, je n'aime pas les joggings.

Sinon, j'aimais bien Kate quand elle faisait simple.

_Les filles se laissent tomber devant la série, après avoir vidé les stocks de popcorn du NCIS market._**  
>- Idem ! Niveau caractère, de qui te rapproches-tu le plus comme personnage?<br>**Tony ! Comme lui, je souris et parle tout le temps mais rarement de moi. Pour tout vous dire, une des citations qui me convient le mieux est celle que j'ai attribué un jour à Tony : « Je me presse de rire de tout de peur d'être obligée d'en pleurer. » (Le barbier de Seville, Beaumarchais).

Sinon, je suis « psychologue » comme Ducky et joyeuse comme Abby !

**- Je confirme, tu as beaucoup de Tony, surtout sa gentillesse ! Quelle genre de fic' tu lis le plus, ici?  
><strong>Les tiennes ! Et puis j'adore les fics de Gwen, celles de WJ, celles de Furieuse, celles d'Amy, celles de...

Ah ! Tu parlais du genre... Bah euh... Ça dépend des moments. Parfois j'ai envie de fic avec de la belle amitié et parfois j'ai envie de lire du angst.

Sinon, je suis une indécrottable fan du TBC héhé !

**- Le TBC est un mode de vie à part entière ! Plinie adorée, tu écris depuis longtemps? Pourquoi tu as commencé à écrire?  
><strong>J'écris depuis que j'ai su tenir un stylo et je n'exagère qu'un peu. Ma première histoire a été écrite quand j'avais six ans. Ok, c'était nul mais ça a commencé de là !

Plus tard, j'ai commencé à écrire des fics mais je ne le savais pas. Et j'ai découvert ! Ce fut une révélation.

**- Et heuresement que tu t'y es mis, sinon on aurait perdu une immense auteur ! La première fic' que tu as lue ici?  
><strong>Sur NCIS ça devait être une fic de Gwen, c'est grâce à elle que je me suis inscrite. Tout au début, je ne connaissais pas les reviews donc j'ai dévoré un paquet de fics (tous fandoms confondus) sans commenter... Oups !

**- Raaaaaaah, pas biiien ! **_*PBG lance un popcorn sur Plinette en riant*_** Tu peux me raconter en quelques lignes la façon dont tu as aidé Tony lors d'une pénurie de pizzas?  
><strong>Ah ! Quelle aventure ce fut ! Alors, un soir, tandis que j'écrivais tranquillement, ma sonnette retentit avec énergie. C'était Tony, la bave aux lèvres mais toujours sexy, qui était en manque de pizza. Les pizzaïolos de toute la planète était en grave contre le hausse des prix des pepperronis. Alors, ils ont pris leur tablier enfariné et leur rouleau à pâtisserie et ils manifestèrent dans la rue en jetant des tomates et des pâtes à pizza sur les ministères.

Bref, heureusement, j'ai toujours de quoi faire une pizza sur moi, au cas où. Et j'ai sauvé Tony.

*fière*

En remerciement il m'a tapoté la tête. *ne s'en remet toujours pas*

**- **_*Ecarquille les yeux et meurt quelques secondes avant de se ressusciter, consciente qu'elle a une interview à finir* ,_** Question piège. Entre quinze épisodes de NCIS totalement inédits et une rencontre de deux minutes avec Weatherly, tu choisis quoi?  
><strong>*meurt* Non, je refuse de répondre à ça. Mon petit cœur fragile ne tiendra jamais.

*PBG la force à ressusciter*

Mais je ne peux pas ! C'est trop duuur !

*est à deux doigts de bouder*

*regard noir de PBG*

Okay. Je dirai... Weatherly !

*éclate en sanglots* C'est si dur de choisiiiir !

**- Bon, allez, tu auras le droit au deux ! Vui. Le mot de la fin?**

Merci. Merci PBG, merci les filles. Vous me faîtes vivre de tellement beaux moments, merci. Grâce à vous je m'évade, je découvre de magnifiques talents, je ris, je pleure, j'AIPMise. Les filles, les amies, je vous aime.

*câlin collectif*

**Merci à toi, Soeurette ! Je le pense sincèrement quand je dis que tu es quelqu'un de formidable… Tu es juste une personne fascinante, et tu m'apportes beaucoup avec cette humanité qui fait de toi la personne incroyable que tu es… :) *Hug***


End file.
